Belahan Jiwa
by deereal3424
Summary: It's not the END...but AND / Good Bye
1. Chapter 1

"_**BELAHAN JIWA"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Ryeo Wook as Ahn Ryeo Wook & Ahn Ryeo Woon**_

_**Kim Jong Woon as Kim Ye Sung**_

_**ALL SUPER JUNIOR MEMBERS**_

_**ALL SMTOWN ARTIST (Kangta, BoA, TVXQ, SNSD, SHINee, f(x), EXO) **_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance – Drama**_

**Chapter:**

_**1 (One)**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – Genderswitch (For Uke) – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

_**BAB I**_

Di sela-sela kicau burung yang terdengar dari balik tirai Ahn Manor, Ahn Ryeowook menyibakkan rambutnya yang coklat panjang dan melanjutkan kerjanya mencatat barang pelah belah ayahnya. Seperti biasa, pada hari musim panas yang cerah seperti itu adiknya menghilang entah kemana. Ayahnya, Ahn Chil Hyun atau yang akrab di sapa Kangta, sedang menunggu kunjungan pengacara-pengacaranya. Walaupun tempat tinggal mereka terletak di Jeonju yang dari Seoul jaraknya hampir menempuh tiga jam perjalanan dengan mobil, para penasihat hukum itu cukup sering berkunjung. Kangta mengelola semua investasinya dari kediamannya, termasuk juga mengawasi pabrik baja yang walaupun masih menyandang namanya, tapi tak lagi di urusnya sendiri.

Kangta sudah pensiun dua tahun yang lalu. Karena tak punya putra, ia tak begitu tertarik lagi untuk mengembangkan bisnisnya. Selain itu meskipun usianya baru 65 tahun, beberapa bulan belakangan ini kesehatannya mulai menurun, sehingga ia lebih suka "menonton kehidupan" dari tempat kediamannya yang damai. Di sana pula kedua putrinya bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih sehat dan lingkungan yang bersih. Memang tempat itu kurang ramai, tapi mereka tak pernah bosan karena mempunyai banyak teman di antara banyaknya keluarga yang tinggal di sekitar rumah mereka.

Karena Ahn Manor sangat indah, banyak orang datang dari jauh untuk melihatnya. Mereka mencoba mengintip dari balik gerbang tamannya yang memukau, meskipun pepohonan lebat serta jalanan mobil yang menghalangi pandangan mereka. Rumah itu sendiri terletak di atas bukit dan menghadap kearah sungai. Kangta sering duduk berjam-jam di ruang kerjanya, menyaksikan bergulirnya waktu, mengenang masa lalu, teman-teman lama, hari-hari kala kehidupannya jauh lebih sibuk dari sekarang. Betapa berbeda hidupnya pada waktu itu.

Kangta menikah pada usia muda, lalu istri dan putranya yang masih kecil di renggut dari sisinya karena menderita difteri. Selama beberapa tahun Kangta hidup menduda, sampai ia bertemu dengan Kwon Bo A, wanita impian pria manapun. Ia begitu mempesona, begitu cantik, dan begitu cepat pergi. Mereka menikah pada tahun yang sama setelah mereka berkenalan. Boa baru berusia 19 tahun sedangkan Kangta sudah 41 tahun. Pada usia 21 tahun, Boa menemui ajal di ranjang persalinan.

Kangta yang sangat terpukul, mencurahkan seluruh waktunya untuk bekerja hingga ia tak mampu lagi merasakan kepedihan. Mula-mula ia membiarkan kedua putri kembarnya di rawat oleh pengurus rumah tangga dan pengasuh anak, tapi akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia bertanggung jawab atas mereka. Lalu ia mulai membangun Ahn Manor. Ia ingin kedua putrinya mempunyai tempat tinggal yang sehat dan bersih di luar kota, karena pada saat itu Seoul bukanlah tempat yang baik dan aman untuk anak-anak.

Ryeowook dan Ryeowoon berumur 10 tahun waktu mereka pindah kesana, dan sekarang usia mereka sudah 20 tahun. Ketika baru pindah, Kangta tetap memakai rumahnya yang ada di Seoul dan bekerja di sana, namun ia menengok putri-putrinya sesering mungkin. Mulanya ia hanya berkunjung setiap akhir pekan, tapi lama-lama ia jatuh cinta pada tempat itu dan bertambah sering tinggal di Jeonju. Hatinya terpikat pada keindahan alamnya dan kedua putrinya yang sedang bertumbuh. Pelan-pelan, irama kehidupannya mulai melambat. Ia menikmati kebersamaan mereka dan sekarang tak pernah lagi meninggalkan anak-anaknya. Selama 20 tahun terakhir ini ia bahkan tak pernah pergi kemana-mana. Kesehatannya mulai menurun 4 bulan yang lalu. Jantungnya kurang beres, tapi hanya kalau ia bekerja terlalu keras, terlalu khawatir, atau sedang marah. Sekarang semua itu jarang sekali terjadi. Ia bahagia bisa tinggal di Jeonju bersama kedua putrinya.

Sudah 20 tahun lewat, sejak Boa meninggal pada musim semi di bulan Juni, di suatu hari panas yang bagi Kangta merupakan hari pengkhianatan Tuhan padanya. Betapa bangga dan bersemangatnya dia pada waktu itu, menunggu proses persalinan dari luar kamar. Sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya bahwa untuk kedua kalinya, ia akan kehilangan istri. Saat istri pertama dan putranya meninggal 12 tahun sebelumnya, Kangta sudah sangat terguncang, tapi kepergian Boa membuatnya nyaris tak mau melanjutkan hidup lagi.

Boa meninggal di rumah mereka di Seoul, dan mula-mula Kangta masih merasakan kehadirannya di situ. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia membenci tempat itu karena terasa begitu kosong. Ia lalu bepergian selama berbulan-bulan, namun bukan berarti ia tak bertemu dengan kedua gadis kecil yang di tinggalkan Boa untuknya. Akhirnya ia membangun Ahn Manor dan mengosongkan rumahnya yang di Seoul. Menjualnya ia tak tega, karena rumah itu di bangun oleh ayahnya dan ia merasa wajib mempertahankannya untuk keturunannya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook meneruskan kerjanya memeriksa barang pecah belah. Dicatatnya apa yang perlu di ganti, apa yang harus di pesan. Kadang, ia menyuruh salah satu pelayan pergi ke rumah di kota untuk mengambil sesuatu, tapi Ryeowook sendiri lebih senang tinggal di Jeonju. Terakhir mereka pergi ke Seoul adalah 2 tahun yang lalu, ketika ia dan adiknya di perkenalkan oleh ayah mereka pada kehidupan sosial kota dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Saat-saat yang menarik memang, tapi melelahkan. Ryeowook merasa kewalahan mengikuti semua pesta, pertunjukan teater musikal, dan tuntutan pergaulan sosial yang harus di penuhi. Ia merasa seperti berada di atas panggung dan membenci semua perhatian yang di tujukan padanya.

Sebaliknya, Ryeowoon sangat menikmati semua itu dan menjadi murung sekali ketika mereka pulang ke Jeonju pada Hari Natal. Berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang dengan lega bisa kembali pada buku-bukunya. Ryeowook sangat suka membaca sambil mendengarkan bunyi-bunyi musim semi, mengamati lelehan salju di musim dingin, dan mengagumi pucuk daun-daun yang muncul di bulan Oktober. Ia menikmati kegiatan mengurus rumah tangga ayahnya dengan bantuan Park Jung Soo, wanita yang telah membesarkannya dan adiknya. "Teukie" satu-satunya sosok ibu bagi kedua gadis Ahn tersebut. Matanya memang kurang awas, tetapi ia pintar dan dapat membedakan kedua anak asuhannya bahkan di dalam gelap sekalipun. Sekarang ia datang menengok Ryeowook dan menanyakan sudah sampai dimana kemajuannya. Ia sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan Ryeowook, karena ia tak punya cukup kesabaran atau kejelian untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu.

"Nah, apa ada banyak piring yang pecah, ataukah kita masih punya lengkap untuk makan malam Natal?" Dengan senyum di kulum Teukie menyodorkan segelas limun dingin dan sepiring kue jahe hangat.

Sudah 20 tahun Park Jung Soo alias Leeteuk mengasuh kedua gadis yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai anak sendiri itu. Mereka sudah menjadi miliknya sedari lahir dan ia tak pernah meninggalkan mereka satu hari pun semenjak ibu mereka meninggal dunia. Leeteuk yang kurus-cukup tinggi dengan gelung kecil di belakang kepalanya, merupakan tempat bersandar Ryeowook sejak ia kecil. Wanita itulah yang menghibur mereka setiap mereka memerlukannya, mendampingi mereka kala ayah mereka tak ada di rumah, yang sering kali terjadi ketika mereka masih kecil. Selama bertahun-tahun ayah mereka menahan duka atas kematian ibu mereka dan menjauhkan diri dari putri-putrinya. Tetapi tahun-tahun belakangan ini hatinya melunak, terutama sejak kesehatannya menurun dan ia mengundurkan diri dari dunia bisnis.

"Kita perlu mangkuk sup, Teukie." lapor Ryeowook serius sambil lagi-lagi menyibakkan rambutnya yang panjang. Ia tampak sangat menawan dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih, mata bulat berwarna coklat karamel yang senada dengan rambut tebal berkilaunya. "Kita juga perlu piring ikan, minggu depan akan kupesan dari Han ahjumma. Pelayan dapur harus di beritahu untuk lebih hati-hati."

Leeteuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kalau mau, Ryeowook bisa saja menikah dan memiliki sendiri segala peralatan pecah belahnya, tapi ia masih ada di sini dan dengan senang hati mengurus rumah tangga ayahnya. Ryeowook tak punya keinginan untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya hal itu, ia bahagia tinggal di Ahn Manor saja. Sebaliknya, Ryeowoon selalu membicarakan tempat-tempat jauh. Ia cemberut setiap membayangkan rumah mereka di Seoul yang di sia-siakan selama ini, atau kesenangan yang mestinya bisa mereka nikmati di sana.

Ryeowook menatap Leeteuk dengan seringai kekanakan. Gaun sutra biru muda yang di kenakannya tampak seperti secarik langit musim panas yang merangkul tubuhnya. Gaun itu di tirunya dari suatu majalah dan di jahit oleh penjahit setempat. Ryeowook-lah yang selalu memilih dan merancang gaun-gaun mereka, karena Ryeowoon tak terlalu peduli. Ia membiarkan Ryeowook mengurusnya karena Ryeowook "lebih tua".

"Hari ini kuenya sangat enak, ya? Appa pasti suka." Ryeowook memang khusus memesan kue itu buat ayahnya dan Jung Yunho, sang pengacara utama. "Kurasa aku harus mengatur nampan buat mereka, atau kau sudah melakukannya?"

Kedua wanita itu bertukar senyum, menikmati kebersamaan mereka melakukan tugas. Tahun demi tahun yang telah berlalu mengubah seorang gadis kecil menjadi remaja dan wanita muda, kemudian nyonya rumah bagi ayahnya. Leeteuk sadar bahwa Ryeowook sangat menguasai pekerjaannya. Belakangan ini ia selalu menyetujui semua pendapat Ryeowook, walaupun ia tak segan-segan memarahinya bila gadis itu berhujan-hujanan atau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan. Tapi diam-diam, Leeteuk menganggap kelakuan seperti itu sangatlah lucu dan tak berbahaya. Ryeowook begitu serius dan penuh tanggung jawab, sehingga kadang-kadang ia perlu selingan.

"Nampannya sudah kutata, tapi kukatakan pada koki bahwa kau akan memeriksanya lagi." ujar Leeteuk.

"Terima kasih." Dengan lincah Ryeowook turun dari tangga, lalu mencium pipi wanita tua itu sambil merangkulnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Leeteuk sejenak seperti waktu ia kecil dulu, menciumnya sekali lagi, dan bergegas menuju dapur untuk memeriksa nampan yang akan di hidangkan untuk ayahnya dan sang pengacara.

Ryeowook sudah menyuruh koki menyiapkan seteko limun dan sepiring besar kue serta roti isi ketimun yang di hias dengan irisan tipis tomat hasil kebun mereka sendiri. Ia tak lupa menyediakan minuman beralkohol rendah kalau-kalau tamunya menginginkannya. Karena sudah terbiasa bergaul dengan kerabat kerja ayahnya, Ryeowook maupun adiknya sudah terbiasa pada pria yang suka wiski, _sherry_, soju, dan sebagainya. Mereka malahan menyukai baunya.

Setelah menyetujui pilihan serbet dan nampan perak yang di sediakan Leeteuk, Ryeowook mencari ayahnya di ruang perpustakaan. Sambil menatap ayahnya, tangannya sibuk merapikan tirai berwarna merah tua yang menutupi ruangan untuk menjaga kesejukan di dalam.

"Bagaimana keadaan appa hari ini? Panas sekali hawanya, ya?"

"Appa lebih suka begini." Kangta menatap putrinya dengan senyum bangga. Putrinya yang satu ini sangat berbakat mengurus rumah tangga, sehingga ia sering berkata bahwa kalau tak ada Ryeowook, rumah tangganya tak akan berjalan semulus ini. "Hawa panas begini bagus buat tulang tuaku. Dimana adikmu?"

"Kurasa dia sedang main tenis." jawab Ryeowook ragu-ragu, karena ia tak tahu dimana adiknya berada.

"Yang benar?" cetus ayahnya sambil melempar senyum. "Setahu appa di sekitar sini tidak ada lapangan tenis, yang ada hanya lapangan bola saja."

"Mianhaeyo, appa." Wajah Ryeowook mendadak bersemu merah karena ia malu telah membohongi ayahnya untuk menutupi kesalahan adiknya.

"Tak apa. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu dimana adikmu sekarang, lalu apalagi ulahnya."

Mereka berdua tahu bahwa Ryeowoon tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan. Dia hanya terlalu bersemangat dan banyak maunya. Dia suka kebebasan seperti mendiang ibunya, dan terkadang Kangta berpikir, putrinya yang kedua ini agak eksentrik. Tapi selama perbuatannya tidak keterlaluan, Kangta bisa menerimanya, lagipula gadis itu tak bakal terkena celaka di tempat ini. Paling buruk dia jatuh dari pohon, kelengar kepanasan karena berjalan jauh mengunjungi temannya, atau berenang terlalu jauh di sungai. Tak ada kisah cinta yang melibatkan Ryeowoon dengan tetangga. Namun semua masih berlangsung dalam batas-batas kewajaran dan sang ayah tahu, kecerdasan Ryeowoon lebih kuat daripada sifat romantisnya.

"Nanti kucari dia." ujar Ryeowook tenang. Sementara itu pelayan dapur datang membawa nampan dan Ryeowook memberitahukan dimana mereka harus meletakkannya.

"Kita perlu satu gelas lagi, sayang." perintah Kangta sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan yang tak pernah ia ingat namanya itu.

Ryeowook kenal semua orang yang bekerja untuk keluarganya. Ia tahu nama mereka, kisah hidup mereka, orang tua mereka, saudara dan anak mereka. Ia tahu kekurangan dan kelebihan mereka, dan ulah apa yang terkadang mereka lakukan. Ia memang betul-betul nyonya rumah Ahn Manor, bahkan mungkin melebihi ibunya semisal beliau masih hidup. Kadang Ryeowook menduga bahwa ibunya itu mungkin seperti adiknya.

"Apakah Yunho-ssi membawa orang lain?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

Biasanya pengacara ayahnya itu datang sendirian, kecuali kalau ada masalah di pabrik, dan rasanya dia tak mendengar ada kesulitan belakangan ini. Kangta memang selalu memberitahu kedua putrinya apa yang sedang terjadi di pabrik, karena semua hartanya akan di wariskan kepada Ryeowook dan Ryeowoon. Namun paling-paling juga mereka akan menjual pabrik tersebut, kecuali mereka menikah dengan pria yang bisa mengelola pabrik, dan Kangta ragu apakah itu mungkin terjadi.

"Tak biasanya, sayangku. Hari ini Yunho mengajak seseorang kesini. Kupikir aku ini sudah hidup terlalu lama di dunia. Appa sudah di tinggal mati 2 istri, seorang putra, dokter pribadi keluarga kita tahun lalu, dan kebanyakan teman lain dalam 10 tahun terakhir ini. Sekarang Yunho bilang dia sudah mau pensiun. Dia membawa seorang pria yang baru masuk di kantornya dan yang di anggapnya hebat."

"Tapi Yunho-ssi kan belum begitu tua." cetus Ryeowook heran serta gemas seperti ayahnya. "Dan appa juga belum, jadi jangan bicara seperti itu lagi."

"Appa memang sudah tua. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kalau semua orang di sekitarmu menghilang satu per satu." gumam sang ayah sambil cemberut, membayangkan pengacara muda yang mendadak tak ingin di temuinya siang itu.

"Tak ada orang yang mau menghilang kemanapun. Yunho-ssi juga tidak." hibur Ryeowook sambil menuangkan limun segar untuk ayahnya, dan menghidangkannya bersama sepiring kue jahe hangat. Kangta mencicipi sepotong dan mukanya berubah girang.

"Barangkali Yunho tidak jadi pensiun setelah makan kue ini. Heran, bagaimana kau bisa membuat mereka menciptakan keajaiban di dapur?"

"Terima kasih." Ryeowook membungkuk sembari mengecup pipi ayahnya dan sang ayah menengadah bahagia menatap putrinya. "Jadi, siapa orang baru ini? Apakah appa mengenalnya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil duduk di sisi ayahnya.

"Aniyo. Kata Yunho, dia sangat terampil menangani urusan bisnis. Sebelum bekerja di kantor Yunho, dia bekerja di sebuah biro hukum terkemuka."

"Lalu kenapa dia pindah?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

Ia suka mengikuti urusan pekerjaan ayahnya, begitu juga Ryeowoon, tapi adiknya itu suka ngotot. Kadang mereka bertiga sampai berdebat ramai soal politik atau dagang, walaupun menikmati semuanya. Mungkin Kangta suka membicarakan hal-hal rumit dengan putri-putrinya karena tak punya anak laki-laki.

"Menurut Yunho, orang baru yang bernama Yesung itu tahun lalu mendapat pukulan berat. Itu sebabnya aku mengasihaninya, dan kubolehkan Yunho membawanya. Kurasa aku sangat mengerti keadaannya." Kangta berhenti sejenak karena haus lalu mengambil gelas limun yang ada di hadapannya. "Tahun lalu istrinya meninggal dalam peristiwa kecelakaan kapal. Dia mati tenggelam bersama kapal itu sementara putranya berhasil di selamatkan. Anak itu menumpang sekoci terakhir dan ibunya merelakan tempatnya untuk seorang anak lain. Dia mengatakan akan ikut sekoci berikutnya, tapi sekoci itu tak pernah ada sehingga akhirnya dia meninggal. Setelah kejadian itu, Yesung berhenti bekerja dan beberapa bulan yang lalu dia bekerja pada Yunho. Kerjanya sangat bagus, tapi sikapnya agak murung. Nanti lama-lama dia akan berubah, semestinya begitu. Harus begitu, demi kebaikan putranya."

Sesaat lamanya Kangta duduk termangu, mengingat masa lalu. Begitu pun dengan Ryeowook yang sedang mencerna cerita ayahnya. Keduanya terkejut ketika tiba-tiba melihat Yunho sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

.

.

.

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa masuk tanpa ada yang tahu? Apa kau masuk dari jendela?" Sambil tertawa Kangta bangkit menyambut tamunya dan berjalan ke seberang ruangan. Belakangan ini ia tampak sehat berkat perawatan Ryeowook, meski ia sendiri selalu mengeluh bahwa dirinya sudah tua.

"Tak ada yang melihatku sama sekali." gelak Yunho. Pria itu masih gagah dan berambut sedikit keperakan seperti ayah Ryeowook, yang juga gagah dan berpenampilan maskulin. Kedua pria itu sudah saling mengenal sejak usia sekolah. Sebetulnya Kangta adalah sahabat kakak Yunho yang sudah lama meninggal. Sejak itu Kangta dan Yunho bersahabat karib, dan Yunho menangani semua urusan hukum Kangta.

Melihat kedua pria itu sudah asyik mengobrol, Ryeowook melirik kearah nampan sekali lagi untuk memastikan semuanya beres, lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Saat berbalik, ia nyaris bertubrukan dengan Kim Yesung. Canggung dan sedikit malu melihat pria yang baru saja di bicarakannya itu, Ryeowook mengamatinya dengan diam-diam. Yesung ternyata sangat tampan dan tegang, matanya berwarna hitam pekat dan tampak luar biasa sedih. Namun pria itu tersenyum ketika ayah Ryeowook memperkenalkan mereka. Ketika mereka bertukar sapa, Ryeowook melihat hal lain di samping kedukaan yang menyelimutinya. Dari mata Yesung terpancar kebaikan dan kelembutan, sehingga ingin rasanya Ryeowook memeluk dan menghiburnya.

"Apa kabar?" ujar Yesung sopan sambil menjabat tangan Ryeowook. Pandangan matanya tidak kurang ajar walaupun cukup tajam.

"Mau limun?" tanya Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba jadi malu dan bersembunyi di balik tugas nyonya rumah yang aman. "Atau barangkali Anda lebih suka _sherry_ seperti ayah saya?"

"Limun saja cukup." Yesung tersenyum lagi.

Ryeowook menuangkan limun untuk Yunho dan Yesung, lalu mempersilakan mereka mencicipi kue jahe. Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, Ryeowook pergi diam-diam dan menutup pintu. Tapi selagi meninggalkan ruangan, sorot mata Yesung terus memenuhi benaknya, mungkin karena ia telah mendengar kisah hidup pria itu dari ayahnya. Ia ingin tahu berapa umur putra Yesung, dan bagaimana Yesung hidup tanpa istrinya, atau barangkali sekarang ia telah punya pendamping lain?

Ryeowook mencoba mengenyahkan bayangan pria itu dari benaknya, karena sangat tak masuk akal kalau ia mengkhawatirkan orang yang bukan apa-apanya. Ryeowook bergegas menuju dapur dan hampir bertabrakan dengan asisten sopir ayahnya yang merupakan seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun bernama Lee Taemin.

"Ada apa, Taemin? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ryeowook. Pemuda itu tampak kusut dan awut-awutan.

"Nona, saya harus segera menemui ayah Nona." ujar Taemin hampir menangis.

"Kurasa tidak bisa. Beliau sedang sibuk. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Ryeowook lembut namun tegas.

Taemin ragu-ragu sejenak, lalu melihat sekelilingnya seolah takut ada yang mendengarnya. Ia tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Mobil ayah Nona...mobilnya di curi."

"Di curi?" tanya Ryeowook heran. "Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana orang bisa masuk dan mengambilnya begitu saja tanpa ada yang tahu?"

"Entahlah, Nona. Tadi pagi saya masih melihatnya. Saya membersihkannya sampai licin berkilat seperti waktu ayah Nona baru membelinya. Saya hanya membuka pintu garasi sedikit supaya ada udara masuk, karena matahari bersinar terik sekali dan di dalam panas. Setengah jam kemudian mobil itu hilang. Lenyap begitu saja." Air mata Taemin berjatuhan, dan Ryeowook mengelus bahunya dengan lembut.

"Kau masih ingat jam berapa itu terjadi, Taemin?" Suara dan sikap Ryeowook sangat tenang, sikap yang tak biasa pada gadis muda sepertinya. Tapi memang ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi kesulitan kecil yang terjadi di kediaman ayahnya.

"Jam 12, Nona. Saya tahu tepat."

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook yakin bahwa mobil itu tidak di curi, dan ia harus menghalangi pemuda itu untuk melapor pada ayahnya. Jika ayahnya sampai memanggil polisi, akibatnya akan memalukan sekali.

"Dengar, Taemin. Kurasa kau perlu mendiamkan dulu persoalan ini dan jangan memberitahu appa. Lagipula, beliau sedang sibuk. Kemungkinan besar ada salah satu karyawan yang meminjamnya tanpa bilang-bilang. Jadi, kita tunggu saja sampai waktu makan malam, setuju? Dan kita lihat apakah ada yang membawanya pulang. Kau mau limun dan kue?"

Pelan-pelan Ryeowook menggiring pemuda itu ke dapur. Taemin tampak sedikit terhibur walaupun masih sangat gugup. Ia sangat takut akan kehilangan pekerjaannya kalau sang majikan tahu bahwa mobil yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya bisa begitu saja di curi dari garasi. Tapi Ryeowook terus membujuknya sambil menuangkan segelas limun dan menyodorkan sepiring kue.

Setelah menyuruh Taemin berjanji untuk tidak melapor dulu kepada ayahnya, Ryeowook bergegas meninggalkan dapur, menghindari Leeteuk yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Ryeowook menyelinap ke luar lewat pintu dorong di samping taman, dan menghela napas ketika hawa terik musim panas menyergapnya. Hawa panasnya sangat tak enak. Cuaca akan membaik di musim gugur, dan paling sempurna di musim semi saat musim dingin berakhir. Sambil berjalan santai di sepanjang jalan setapak di belakang rumah, Ryeowook berpikir alangkah segarnya kalau ia bisa berenang di sungai sekarang. Ryeowook suka membaca buku-bukunya di sini, bukit-bukit hijaunya di nikmati bersama keluarga dan tetangganya, seolah-olah mereka adalah satu keluarga besar yang bahagia.

Ryeowook berjalan cukup jauh siang itu, walaupun panas matahari cukup menyengat. Tapi anehnya, yang di pikirkannya bukanlah mobil ayahnya yang hilang melainkan sosok pria yang baru saja di temuinya. Alangkah sedihnya kalau kehilangan istri dengan cara yang begitu tragis dan dramatis. Pasti Yesung khawatir sekali waktu pertama kali mendengar beritanya. Ryeowook bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan pria itu.

Saat ia duduk di atas tunggul kayu sambil termenung, tiba-tiba terdengar suara derum mobil. Dan ketika mendongak, Ryeowook melihat mobil yang di cari-carinya itu sedang meluncur melewati gerbang sempit yang ada di taman tersebut. Ryeowook melongo ketika akhirnya mobil itu muncul di depannya, dan adiknya menyeringai dari balik kemudi sambil melambai. Pada tangan yang melambai itu terselip sebatang rokok. Ryeowook tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia hanya membelalak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika Ryeowoon mengerem mobil sambil meniupkan segulung asap kearah kakaknya.

"Tahukah kau kalau Taemin hampir melapor ke appa bahwa mobilnya di curi, dan kalau kubiarkan maka appa akan memanggil polisi?"

Ryeowook tak heran melihat adiknya, tapi tak gembira juga. Ia sudah sangat memahami kenekatan adiknya. Kedua gadis itu saling memandang, yang seorang sangat tenang dan tak senang sedangkan yang satunya geli akan perbuatannya. Namun kecuali perbedaan ekspresi itu, Ryeowook dan Ryeowoon benar-benar bagaikan pinang di belah dua. Jika seorang memandang yang lain, maka masing-masing seperti menatap kedalam cermin. Mata yang sama, mulut dan tulang pipi serta rambut yang sama, sampai pada gerakan tubuh yang sama. Ayah mereka pun sering keliru kalau bertemu salah satu dari mereka, begitu pun dengan para pembantu.

Waktu mereka bersekolah dulu, teman-teman mereka sama sekali tak dapat membedakan mereka. Akhirnya ayah mereka menganggap lebih baik memanggil guru pribadi ke rumah, karena di sekolah mereka membuat banyak kekacauan dan terlalu menarik perhatian. Mereka bertukar jati diri kapan saja mereka mau, menggoda para guru tanpa ampun, atau setidaknya Ryeowoon yang berbuat begitu menurut Ryeowook. Mereka sangat menikmati sekolah, tetapi ayah mereka ragu apakah mereka betul-betul belajar di sana. Setelah belajar di rumah, mereka jadi terisolasi dan hanya berteman dengan kembarannya masing-masing. Mereka kehilangan suasana sekolah, tapi ayah mereka bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya karena menurutnya Leeteuk dan para guru pribadi lebih mampu mendidik mereka daripada guru-guru di sekolah.

Yang jelas, Leeteuk adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membedakan mereka berdua. Ia dapat mengenali mereka dimana saja, dari belakang ataupun depan, bahkan sebelum mereka berbicara. Dan ia juga tahu satu-satunya cara untuk membedakan mereka, yaitu terdapat sebuah bercak kecil di puncak telapak tangan kanan Ryeowook dan bercak yang persis sama tapi terdapat di telapak tangan kiri Ryeowoon. Tentu saja ayah mereka juga tahu rahasia ini, tapi terlalu repot rasanya untuk setiap kali memeriksanya. Lebih mudah kalau ia bertanya saja, dan biasanya kedua gadis itu menjawab dengan jujur.

Sejak mereka lahir sampai berusia 20 tahun, kehadiran kedua kembar identik ini sering menimbulkan kehebohan. Karena itu pula Kangta tak mau berlama-lama tinggal di Seoul ketika mereka kesana 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia merasa lelah melihat kedua putrinya di perlakukan layaknya barang aneh dan langka. Ryeowoon sangat gundah ketika di ajak pulang dan sejak itu terus mengeluh betapa bosannya ia hidup di Jeonju. Ia tak habis mengerti bagaimana orang bisa tahan tinggal disana terus.

Pokok pembicaraan yang betul-betul menarik hati Ryeowoon adalah tentang hak-hak wanita. Masalah itu bisa di bahasnya selama berjam-jam, sampai Ryeowook bosan mendengarnya. Ryeowoon sangat mengagumi para wanita yang berjuang untuk mendapatkan hak yang sama dengan pria. Kalau mata Ryeowoon bersinar setiap kali membicarakan mereka, maka mata Ryeowook menyipit bosan. Tapi sekarang Ryeowook duduk menunggu jawaban dan alasan adiknya.

"Jadi, apakah mereka akan memanggil polisi?" tanya Ryeowoon enteng, sama sekali tak merasa bersalah.

"Aniyo." sahut Ryeowook garang. "Aku menyuap Taemin dengan limun serta kue dan menyuruhnya untuk menutup mulut. Tapi mestinya kubiarkan saja dia memanggil polisi karena aku tahu kau yang mengambilnya." Ryeowook mencoba menunjukkan wajah marah, namun sorot matanya tak mendukung. Dan Ryeowoon juga tahu bahwa kakaknya itu tak marah padanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku yang mengambilnya?"

"Perasaanku saja, anak nakal. Suatu hari nanti mereka betul-betul memanggil polisi karena ulahmu, dan aku akan membiarkannya."

"Tidak mungkin." sergah Ryeowoon yakin, dengan sorot mata gembira yang pasti mengingatkan ayah mereka pada mendiang ibu mereka kalau ia melihatnya. Penampilan Ryeowoon hari itu persis sama dengan Ryeowook, sampai ke gaun sutra biru yang di kenakannya.

Setiap pagi Ryeowook menyiapkan baju adiknya, dan Ryeowoon selalu memakainya tanpa komentar. Mereka suka menjadi orang kembar, dan mempunyai saudara kembar telah sering menyelamatkan Ryeowoon. Ryeowook selalu bersedia minta maaf untuknya, atau bertukar jati diri dengannya untuk membereskan keadaan. Ayah mereka sudah sering memberi petuah agar mereka lebih bertanggung jawab dan tidak mengambil keuntungan dari kembaran mereka, tapi kadang sulit untuk mematuhinya. Mereka betul-betul berbeda dari orang lain. Hubungan mereka demikian erat sehingga terkadang mereka merasa bahwa mereka adalah satu orang.

Memang, jauh di relung hati mereka, mereka tahu bahwa mereka tidak persis sama. Ryeowoon lebih berani dan lebih jahil serta sangat suka bertualang. Dialah yang selalu mendapat kesulitan. Dia begitu terpesona pada dunia luar, sementara Ryeowook lebih suka tinggal di rumah bersama keluarga. Ryeowoon ingin berjuang untuk hak asasi wanita, ingin ikut berdemonstrasi dan berbicara. Ia menganggap pernikahan adalah hal yang sia-sia dan sama sekali tak perlu di lakukan bagi wanita yang mandiri. Menurut Ryeowook, pandangan itu gila, tapi ia yakin Ryeowoon tidak sungguh-sungguh mempercayainya. Pada saatnya nanti Ryeowoon pasti akan berubah pikiran. Sebaliknya, Ryeowook lebih sederhana dan dunianya lebih sempit. Dia tak mau repot-repot berjuang untuk tujuan yang tidak jelas. Namun di mata orang lain, kedua gadis itu persis sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau belajar mengemudi?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengetukkan kakinya ke tanah.

Ryeowoon tertawa, di lemparkannya puntung rokoknya ke dekat tempat duduk kakaknya. Ryeowook selalu bersikap sebagai kakak yang galak. Dia hanya lebih tua 11 menit dari Ryeowoon, tapi 11 menit itulah yang menentukan. Dan pada saat-saat sedih ketika mereka saling membuka isi hati, Ryeowoon berterus terang bahwa dia merasa, dialah yang telah membunuh ibu mereka.

"Kau tidak membunuh eomma." kata Ryeowook tegas ketika mereka masih kecil. "Tuhan-lah yang melakukannya."

"Bukan Tuhan!" sergah Ryeowoon marah.

Leeteuk sangat terkejut waktu tahu apa yang mereka ributkan, dan kemudian menerangkan bahwa proses persalinan itu sangat sulit. Melahirkan anak kembar membutuhkan kekuatan luar biasa dan hanya malaikat yang berani mencobanya. Ibu mereka adalah malaikat, yang kembali ke surga setelah mengantar mereka ke dunia untuk ayah yang sangat mencintai mereka. Waktu itu keterangan Leeteuk mampu meredakan pertentangan mereka, tapi Ryeowook tahu di dalam hatinya, Ryeowoon selalu menganggap dirinyalah penyebab kematian ibu mereka. Ryeowook tidak mampu mengubah anggapan itu.

"Aku belajar sendiri waktu musim dingin lalu." ucap Ryeowoon geli.

"Belajar sendiri? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku ambil kunci lalu mencobanya. Mula-mula mobilnya beberapa kali terserempet, tapi Taemin-ie tak pernah tahu. Dia pikir orang lain yang tak sengaja menabraknya." Ryeowoon tampak bangga dan Ryeowook berusaha supaya tampak garang, tapi adiknya sudah terlalu mengenalnya. "Jangan pandang aku seperti itu. Bisa mengemudi adalah suatu hal yang sangat berguna, jadi sekarang aku bisa mengantarmu kemanapun kau mau."

"Atau mungkin juga menabrak pohon." Ryeowook tak mau di bujuk. Adiknya bisa saja mendapat kecelakaan karena kecerobohannya mengemudi. "Dan hobi merokokmu itu sangat memuakkan."

Tapi setidaknya ia sudah lama tahu kebiasaan adiknya yang satu ini. Ryeowook masih ingat betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan sekotak rokok di lemari pakaian, tapi waktu ia menegur adiknya, Ryeowoon hanya tertawa sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan kuno begitu. Kalau kita tinggal di Seoul atau Incheon, pasti kau juga akan merokok untuk ikutan mode."

"Sama sekali tidak akan, Ahn Ryeowoon. Merokok itu tidak pantas bagi wanita. Kau tadi pergi kemana?"

"Aku ke pertemuan kelompok pejuang hak asasi wanita. Kim Hyoyeon-ssi datang khusus untuk mengatur pertemuan itu dan merencanakan akan membentuk satu kelompok disini. Tadinya Choi Sooyoung-ssi, presiden kelompok itu bermaksud untuk datang juga, tapi kemudian berhalangan."

"Astaga! Ryeowoon, apa yang kau lakukan? Nanti appa akan memanggil polisi kalau kau terlibat demonstrasi. Atau kau ikut-ikutan di ciduk dan appa harus menebusmu!" tegur Ryeowook meradang. Tapi bukannya takut, Ryeowoon malahan senang.

"Kalau di tangkap justru kebetulan, Wookie. Gagasan Hyoyeon-ssi sangat hebat! Lain kali kau mesti ikut."

"Dan lain kali, kau akan kuikat di tiang ranjang. Kalau kau mencuri mobil lagi demi omong kosong seperti itu, akan kubiarkan Taemin memanggil polisi dan akan kubilang pada mereka siapa pencurinya."

"Aniya, kau takkan tega melakukannya. Nah, ayo masuk. Aku akan membawamu sampai ke garasi."

"Hebat. Jadi sekarang kita berdua yang bersalah. Terima kasih banyak, adikku tersayang."

"Jangan keras kepala begitu. Kalau kau ikut kan orang tak akan tahu siapa dari kita yang melakukannya."

"Kalau mereka punya otak, mereka mestinya tahu." omel Ryeowook sambil masuk kedalam mobil dengan hati-hati.

Mobil itu melejit di jalanan berbatu di iringi keluh kesah Ryeowook. Ketika Ryeowoon menawarkan sebatang rokok pada kakaknya, Ryeowook hampir menegurnya lagi, tapi alih-alih ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tak ada gunanya menyadarkan Ryeowoon.

.

.

.

Ryeowoon mengemudikan mobilnya meluncur masuk ke garasi dan hampir saja melindas Taemin. Pemuda itu ternganga menatap mereka selagi mereka keluar dari mobil bersamaan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Tak lupa Ryeowoon meminta maaf atas sedikit lecet pada mobil tersebut. Dan yang harus di lakukan Taemin sekarang adalah mengganti karet bumper dan mengecat ulang bagian-bagian yang lecet.

"Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan." Ryeowook memarahi Ryeowoon ketika mereka berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. "Pemuda malang itu mengira appa akan membunuhnya karena telah lalai dalam bekerja. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau pasti masuk penjara juga."

"Tapi barangkali kau mau bertukar tempat denganku barang satu atau dua bulan supaya aku bisa menghirup udara bebas dan mengikuti beberapa pertemuan. Bagaimana, kau setuju?" tanya Ryeowoon santai sambil meremas lengan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak mau terus-terusan menutupi kesalahanmu." kata Ryeowook sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya sebagai tanda penolakan, tapi dengan penuh kasih. Saudara kembarnya adalah sahabat terbaiknya, belahan jiwanya. Mereka sangat bahagia apabila sedang bersama-sama, walaupun Ryeowoon sering pergi sendiri dan berbuat yang bukan-bukan.

Selagi kedua gadis itu berjalan di koridor sambil berbicara dan tertawa riang, pintu ruang baca terbuka dan 3 pria melangkah keluar sambil masih membahas rencana dan keputusan mereka. Ketika ketiga pria itu melihat mereka, Ryeowook dan Ryeowoon berhenti bicara. Ryeowook melihat Yesung terpaku menatap mereka dengan heran sekaligus bingung.

"Oh, astaga!" seru Kangta sembari tersenyum menyaksikan reaksi Yesung. "Apa aku lupa memperkenalkan kedua putriku?"

"Kelihatannya begitu, Pak." ujar Yesung dengan wajah bersemu merah. Di tatapnya Ryeowook dan Ryeowoon bergantian, lalu kembali memandang Kangta.

"Ini hanya ilusi optik, jangan di pikirkan. Mungkin karena pengaruh hawa panas tadi." goda Kangta. Ia menyukai Yesung, dan pertemuan mereka tadi sangat berhasil, penuh ide cemerlang serta cara untuk memajukan usahanya.

Yesung tertawa, sehingga wajahnya tampak kekanakan. Usianya memang baru 30 tahun, tapi ekspresinya yang murung membuatnya tampak lebih tua. Sekarang ia tampak seperti anak kecil yang sedang bingung dan tidak percaya melihat ada 2 wanita cantik di depannya. Ia lebih bingung lagi ketika kedua wanita itu bergerak menghampirinya di saat bersamaan, dengan gerakan yang sama bagaikan bayangan cermin. Mereka menjabat tangan Yesung, dan Kangta memperkenalkan Ryeowook lagi dan juga Ryeowoon untuk pertama kalinya. Kedua gadis itu menertawakan ayah mereka yang membuat kekeliruan, sehingga Yesung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Apakah ayah kalian sering keliru?" tanyanya setelah tak merasa terlalu kikuk lagi.

"Selalu begitu, walaupun kami tidak selalu memberitahunya." jawab Ryeowoon sambil menatap Yesung. Pria itu tampak terpukau, seolah merasakan suatu kelebihan pada diri si gadis.

"Waktu mereka kecil, aku biasanya membedakan mereka dengan cara memasang pita berlainan warna pada rambut mereka. Cara itu sangat ampuh, sampai suatu hari aku terkejut mendapati mereka bisa mencopot pita rambutnya sendiri dan memasangkannya lagi pada rambut saudaranya untuk membingungkanku. Dengan cara itulah mereka bertukar jati diri. Waktu kecil mereka berdua benar-benar nakal." ucap Kangta dengan penuh sayang dan bangga.

Ia mengasihi mereka, walaupun terkadang pria itu tak menyukai perhatian orang kalau mereka sedang pergi bersamanya. Kedua gadis itu adalah hadiah terakhir dari wanita yang sangat di cintainya dengan segenap jiwa, dan sejak itu ia tak pernah mencintai wanita lain selain kedua putrinya.

"Ryeowook! Ryeowoon! Sekarang kalian harus menjaga sikap. Yunho-ssi dan Yesung-ssi baru saja memberitahu appa bahwa kita akan pergi ke Seoul selama sebulan untuk urusan bisnis. Kalau kira-kira kali ini kalian tidak membuat kekacauan, kalian akan kuajak. Tapi kalau salah satu dari kalian sampai macam-macam, kalian akan langsung kukirim pulang bersama Leeteuk. Paham?"

"Paham, appa!" jawab Ryeowook tenang sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Ia tahu peringatan tersebut bukan di tujukan untuknya, melainkan untuk Ryeowoon.

"Appa serius?" tanya Ryeowoon girang. Ia tidak mengucapkan janji apapun. Matanya terlanjur berkilau senang membayangkan akan pergi ke Seoul selama satu bulan.

"Tentang mengirimmu pulang? Tentu saja!"

"Bukan, tentang pergi ke Seoul."

"Jelas begitu, bahkan mungkin bisa 2 bulan."

"Oh, asyik!" seru Ryeowoon sambil bertepuk tangan dan meloncat-loncat kecil, lalu merangkul kakaknya. "Bayangkan! Seoul, Wookie! Seoul!"

Ryeowoon tampak begitu bahagia sehingga ayahnya merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah membuat mereka terasing disini. Mestinya anak muda seperti mereka tinggal di kota, bertemu dengan teman baru dan mencari pendamping hidup. Tapi ia tak suka membayangkan mereka meninggalkannya, khususnya Ryeowook. Gadis itu sangat berguna, dan berbuat begitu banyak untuknya. Bagaimana hidupnya kelak tanpa Ryeowook? Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi untuk khawatir, mereka bahkan belum berkemas atau pergi ke Seoul.

.

.

.

"Kuharap kami akan sering bertemu denganmu, Yesung-ssi, kalau kami ke kota." kata Kangta sambil menjabat tangan pria itu di pintu keluar.

Ryeowoon masih berceloteh tentang Seoul tanpa memperhatikan kedua pria yang tadi berkunjung di rumahnya itu. Ryeowook mendengarkan ocehan adiknya dengan sebelah telinga. Pandangannya terus mengikuti Yesung yang sedang berpamitan dengan ayah mereka. Yesung berjanji akan sering mampir asalkan Yunho memperbolehkannya menangani urusan Kangta. Lalu Yesung berjalan pergi sambil melirik Ryeowoon. Ia tak yakin apakah itu Ryeowoon atau Ryeowook, tapi setiap kali menatap gadis itu hatinya tergetar. Kangta mengantar kedua pria itu sampai ke mobil dan Ryeowook menyaksikan kepergian mereka dari jendela.

"Waeyo?" tanya Ryeowoon, melihat kakaknya tercenung memandangi mobil yang merambat pergi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melangkah menuju ruang baca, untuk memeriksa apakah nampan dan gelas-gelas bekas tamu sudah di bereskan.

"Kau kelihatan serius sekali, Wookie." kata Ryeowoon dengan nada menuduh. Hubungan mereka memang luar biasa eratnya, dan mereka hampir selalu tahu apa yang di pikirkan yang lain.

"Aku kasihan pada Yesung-ssi. Istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan kapal, dan kata appa dia punya seorang anak."

"Aku turut sedih mendengarnya." ujar Ryeowoon tenang. "Tapi kelihatannya Yesung-ssi orangnya membosankan, ya? Tampangnya saja tampak begitu muram."

Ryeowook mengangguk tanpa komentar. Setelah memeriksa ruang baca dan melihat semuanya sudah beres, Ryeowook pergi ke dapur untuk menemui Leeteuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir melihat wajah Ryeowook tampak agak pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Ne, appa bilang kita akan ke Seoul awal September nanti. Kita akan tinggal disana selama satu atau dua bulan selagi appa menyelesaikan urusan bisnis. Besok pagi kita bisa bersama-sama menyusun rencana."

Kedua wanita itu bertukar senyum. Mereka tahu apa arti berita ini. Ada banyak pekerjaan dan rencana yang harus di buat, kalau mereka mau menghuni kembali rumah mereka di Seoul.

"Kau gadis yang baik. Kau bekerja begitu keras untuk ayahmu." tukas Leeteuk lembut sambil mengusap pipi tirus Ryeowook.

Diamatinya manik coklat karamel yang bulat itu, sambil berpikir apakah ada yang membuat Ryeowook gundah. Ryeowook memang sedang di landa perasaan yang belum pernah di alaminya, dan karenanya hati gadis itu bingung serta kacau. Kegalauannya bertambah dengan kekhawatiran bahwa adiknya akan membaca pikirannya lalu mengutarakannya pada orang lain. Leeteuk mengenal betul kedua gadis itu, dan mencintai keduanya lengkap dengan semua persamaan dan perbedaan yang ada. Mereka adalah gadis-gadis baik, dengan kulit luar yang sama dan isi yang berbeda.

"Oke, sampai jumpa besok pagi." ucap Ryeowook, beranjak meninggalkan dapur untuk berganti pakaian di kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas sambil berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Namun sayang, bagaimanapun kerasnya ia mencoba, Ryeowook tak dapat menghalau bayangan Yesung dari benaknya. Sorot mata Yesung yang kelam menusuk-pantulan jeritan jiwa seorang pria yang istrinya pergi di telan samudera-terus menghantuinya.

Di depan pintu kamar yang di tempatinya bersama adiknya, Ryeowook berhenti sejenak. Di pejamkannya mata sebelum meraih gagang pintu, di paksanya pikirannya untuk beralih pada hal-hal sepele, seperti berapa seprai baru yang harus di beli untuk di pakai di Seoul dan sarung bantal mana yang perlu di bawa untuk ayahnya. Ryeowook mengisi otaknya dengan urusan sehari-hari, lalu berjalan dengan mantap menghampiri adiknya di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

ANNYEONGHASEYO~! Dee balik lagi ke FFN setelah sekian lama hiatus, adakah yang merindukanku? XD Akhirnya, Dee membawa FF baru lagi yang super duper panjang tapi bukan oneshot *plak* XD Dan yang terpenting, cast-nya always YEWOOK COUPLE ^o^ Karena Dee ingin mengulang kesuksesan FF "_**Kekasih Gelap**_" dan "_**Jalan Sunyi**_", dengan ini Dee persembahkan sebuah FF yang beda dari sebelumnya yang berjudul, "_**Belahan Jiwa**_" ^^.

Sedikit info, FF ini setiap chapnya akan Dee buat dengan cerita yang lumayan panjang (karena banyak readers yang protes kenapa FF buatan saya selalu pendek) dengan tema yang cukup berat, cast yang akan bertambah dan mungkin rated-nya akan berubah ke M seiring dengan berjalannya waktu XD Tapi tetep fokus ke cast utama FF ini yaitu Ryeowook-Yesung-Ryeowoon (OC) ^^

Oke, semoga kalian puas membaca chapter 1 ini XD Dan jangan lupa untuk...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DEEREAL3424 -**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**BELAHAN JIWA"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Ryeo Wook as Ahn Ryeo Wook & Ahn Ryeo Woon**_

_**Kim Jong Woon as Kim Ye Sung**_

_**ALL SUPER JUNIOR MEMBERS**_

_**ALL SMTOWN ARTIST (Kangta, BoA, TVXQ, SNSD, SHINee, f(x), EXO) **_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance – Drama**_

**Chapter:**

_**2 (Two)**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – Genderswitch (For Uke) – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

_**BAB II**_

Pada hari Rabu pertama di bulan September, Ryeowook dan Ryeowoon berangkat ke Seoul dengan sebuah mobil yang di kemudikan oleh Shin Donghee, supir pribadi ayah mereka, di iringi Taemin yang mengemudikan mobil lainnya bersama Leeteuk sebagai penumpangnya. Mereka membawa banyak barang, dan kemarin telah mengirim dua mobil dengan muatan seprai, pakaian, serta perlengkapan lainnya yang menurut Ryeowook dan Leeteuk perlu untuk kelancaran rumah tangga mereka selama di sana.

Ryeowoon tak peduli apa yang mereka bawa. Ia hanya berbekal 2 peti buku dan setumpuk makalah serta selebaran, urusan pakaian sepenuhnya ia serahkan pada Ryeowook. Ryeowoon tak begitu peduli apa yang di kenakannya dan ia selalu menurut pada selera Ryeowook. Kalau Ryeowook membaca majalah _fashion _untuk mengusir rasa bosan selama perjalanan, Ryeowoon lebih menikmati membaca berita politik dan selebaran gelap yang di bagikan oleh partai-partai kaum hawa.

Ryeowook agak khawatir memikirkan keadaan rumah mereka di Seoul yang sudah 20 tahun tak di huni dan sebelumnya juga jarang di kunjungi itu. Rumah itu pernah menjadi kediaman yang nyaman, tapi itu dulu sekali. Ryeowook tak yakin sekarang ia mampu menciptakan suasana yang menyenangkan di sana. Bagaimana pun juga, ibu mereka meninggal di rumah itu, dan kenangannya pasti menyakitkan bagi ayah mereka. Namun, di situ pula ayah dan ibu mereka pernah berbahagia sebelum Ryeowook dan Ryeowoon lahir.

.

.

.

Setelah mengecek urusan rumah tangga dan menyuruh Shindong memeriksa semua kamar mandi berbekal sebuah kunci inggris untuk mengencangkan atau mengendurkan apa yang perlu di betulkan, Ryeowook meminta Taemin mengantarnya ke pasar bunga terdekat. 2 jam kemudian ia kembali, membawa begitu banyak bunga aster dan lili. Ia ingin rumah itu penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang di sukai ayahnya bila sang ayah tiba 2 hari lagi.

Semua penutup debu di singkirkan, jendela kamar di buka, ranjang di bereskan, kasur di balik, dan permadani di bersihkan. Di perlukan banyak orang untuk melakukan semua itu, tetapi keesokan sorenya, Leeteuk dan Ryeowook bersantai sambil minum teh. Keduanya tersenyum puas akan apa yang telah mereka capai. Semua perabotan sudah mengkilap, beberapa ada yang di pindahkan sehingga penampilan ruangan jadi sedikit berbeda, dan Ryeowook telah membuka semua tirai yang cukup berat supaya cahaya bisa masuk.

"Appamu pasti akan senang sekali melihat hasil kerjamu." puji Leeteuk ketika dia menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir milik Ryeowook.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba teringat bahwa ia belum membeli tiket teater. Ia dan Ryeowoon berencana untuk melihat semua pertunjukan yang ada selama mereka di Seoul. Tapi, sudah hampir seharian Ryeowoon tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Tadi pagi ia pamit akan pergi ke museum serta perpustakaan kota. Ia menolak di antar Taemin dan memilih naik kereta saja. Karena kesibukannya, Ryeowook sama sekali melupakan Ryeowoon, dan sekarang ia mulai gelisah.

"Kira-kira, apa appa tidak keberatan kalau perabotannya kupindahkan?" tanya Ryeowook dengan resah. Nalurinya mengatakan, Ryeowoon sedang dalam kesulitan.

"Appamu pasti sangat senang melihat rumahnya berubah seperti ini." tukas Leeteuk yakin tanpa menyadari kegelisahan Ryeowook. "Kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Benar." aku Ryeowook tak seperti biasanya. Ia ingin masuk ke kamar supaya bisa berpikir tenang.

Sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore, sedangkan Ryeowoon tadi pergi meninggalkan rumah pada pukul 9 pagi. Ryeowook menjadi panik memikirkannya dan menyesali diri, mengapa tadi dia tidak memaksa adiknya di temani seseorang. Seoul bukanlah Jeonju. Adiknya masih muda, dan jelas tak terbiasa hidup di kota besar. Bagaimana kalau ia di todong atau di culik? Ryeowook sama sekali tak berani membayangkannya.

.

.

.

Di kamarnya, Ryeowook mondar-mandir dengan gelisah, sampai terdengar suara dering telepon yang cukup keras dari ruang tamu. Yakin bahwa itu adiknya, Ryeowook keluar dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Tangannya mengangkat gagang telepon sebelum di dahului oleh orang lain.

"Yeoboseyo?" ujarnya terengah-engah. Dan gadis itu langsung kecewa mendengar suara seorang pria yang tak di kenalinya. Pasti salah sambung, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Apakah ini kediaman keluarga Ahn Chil Hyun?" kata suara itu dengan aksen Mokpo yang begitu kental. Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya. Mereka tak kenal siapapun di Seoul, dan ia tak bisa menduga siapa yang sedang menelepon saat ini.

"Betul. Maaf, Anda siapa?" katanya tegas, meski tangannya sedang bergetar hebat.

"Saya dari pihak kepolisian daerah Guryong." jawab suara itu mantap. "Apa benar ini Nona Ahn Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook menahan napasnya sesaat dan memejamkan mata. Ia tahu apa yang akan di dengarnya setelah ini.

"Ya, benar. Apakah...adik saya baik-baik saja?" bisiknya lemah.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Suara itu kini terdengar gusar, dan bukannya penuh simpati. "Dia ada disini bersama sekelompok wanita muda dan kami...ehm...dari penampilannya, atasan saya menyimpulkan bahwa adik Anda bukan termasuk anggota kelompok mereka. Para wanita lainnya akan di tahan selama semalam disini karena berdemonstrasi tanpa izin. Tapi kalau Anda bersedia menjemput adik Anda, kami akan membebaskannya dan tidak akan mencatat namanya. Saya usulkan agar Anda tidak datang sendiri, ajaklah seseorang untuk menemani Anda."

Ryeowook kini sangat bingung. Ia tak mau Shindong atau Taemin tahu bahwa Ryeowoon di tangkap polisi dan hampir saja di penjarakan, celaka kalau mereka melapor pada ayahnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang di lakukan oleh adik saya?"

"Ikut demonstrasi. Tapi sayangnya dia masih sangat muda dan bodoh, dan dia bilang dia baru tiba di Seoul kemarin. Saya himbau kalian berdua segera pulang ke tempat asal kalian sebelum dia terlibat lebih jauh dengan komunitas pejuang hak wanita yang konyol ini. Adik Anda cukup merepotkan, tadinya kami dilarang untuk menghubungi Anda. Dia ingin di penjara seperti yang lain."

"Tolong jangan dengarkan dia. Saya akan segera kesana."

"Jangan datang sendirian." ulang pria itu tegas.

"Baik. Kumohon, jangan penjarakan dia." pinta Ryeowook setengah berbisik, tapi memang sang polisi tak bermaksud berbuat demikian. Dari sepatu dan gaun yang di kenakannya, jelas Ryeowoon bukan termasuk kelompok demonstran. Dan polisi tersebut juga tak ingin di tendang dari kesatuannya karena keliru menahan anak orang.

Ryeowook tak tahu harus berbuat apa atau berbicara pada siapa. Ia tak bisa mengemudi seperti adiknya, dan tak ingin membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu para pembantu. Ia harus mencari taksi karena kalau naik kereta akan membuang waktu karena menunggu, dan yang jelas, ia tak bisa membawa siapapun, bahkan Leeteuk pun tidak. Ryeowook tak percaya semua ini betul-betul terjadi. Ryeowoon ingin di tahan? Dasar sinting! Ia bertekad akan memarahinya habis-habisan, tapi pertama-tama ia harus menjemput Ryeowoon dulu.

Selagi memikirkan bagaimana cara menemui Ryeowoon, bagaimana mengurusnya agar bisa keluar dari kantor polisi dan bagaimana caranya mencapai tempat tujuan di kota yang kurang di kenalnya ini, Ryeowook sadar bahwa kata-kata sang polisi benar. Ia harus mengajak seseorang untuk menemaninya. Dan walaupun dengan berat hati, ia tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya.

Di raihnya pesawat telepon, lalu menekan tombol angka yang ada. Ia tak punya pilihan lain karena kalau ia meminta tolong pada Yunho, pasti pria itu akan memberitahu ayahnya. Saat ini sudah pukul 5 sore, dan Ryeowook sangat khawatir kalau Yesung telah meninggalkan kantor. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pria yang rendah dan tenang.

"Nona Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung dengan nada heran.

"Maaf saya mengganggu."

"Sama sekali tidak. Saya senang Anda menelepon. Ada apa?"

Yesung berharap tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan ayah Ryeowook. Ia tahu musibah bisa datang kapan saja dan tak terduga. Sedangkan di tempat lain, Ryeowook menahan air mata sambil menyesali kelakuan Ryeowoon. Ia tak berani membayangkan bagaimana malunya ayah mereka kalau Ryeowoon sampai di tahan.

"Saya...saya butuh bantuan Anda, Tuan Yesung...tapi saya tak ingin orang lain tahu. Adik saya...saya...bisakah Anda datang kemari?"

"Sekarang?" Yesung kemudian melirik kearah jam tangannya. "Apakah begitu penting? Apakah lebih baik saya langsung kesana?"

"Sangat penting." ucap Ryeowook putus asa. "Maaf, saya telah merepotkan Anda. Ryeowoon telah melakukan hal yang bodoh."

Yesung berkesimpulan, mungkin gadis itu melarikan diri dengan seorang pria. Kalau terluka tak mungkin, karena pasti kakaknya akan memanggil dokter dan bukannya pengacara. Yesung segera menjalankan mobil sedan hitamnya dan tiba di depan rumah Ryeowook kurang dari 15 menit kemudian. Gadis itu sedang menunggunya dengan gelisah di ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih karena Anda sudah bersedia datang langsung." ucapnya, dan ia tampak begitu gundah ketika cepat-cepat memakai topi dan meraih tas tangannya. "Kita harus pergi sekarang."

"Tapi apa yang terjadi? Dimana adikmu, Nona Ryeowook? Apa dia melarikan diri?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

Sesaat lamanya Ryeowook berdiri tegak menatap Yesung dengan sorot mata takut dan malu. Ia gadis yang tabah, tapi perbuatan adiknya kali ini membuatnya sangat terpukul, dan ia sangat tak ingin orang lain tahu. Pasti orang-orang tak akan mengerti bahwa Ryeowoon hanya terlalu bersemangat dan sering kali terjerumus dalam kesulitan karena kepolosannya.

"Dia ada di Guryong. Polisi baru saja menelepon, mereka menahannya disana, tapi tidak akan memenjarakannya kalau kita cepat-cepat datang."

"Astaga! Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas kesana!"

Yesung tampak betul-betul heran, dan ia segera mengikuti Ryeowook keluar. Dengan cepat Yesung masuk kedalam mobil setelah membukakan pintu mobil terlebihi dahulu untuk Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"Ryeowoon benar-benar terpikat dengan kumpulan komunitas wanita gila itu dan juga pada orang-orang yang memimpinnya." Ryeowook mencoba menceritakan pada Yesung apa yang sedang terjadi. "Rupanya anak itu tadi pergi ke tempat mereka berdemonstrasi dan ikut di tangkap. Wanita-wanita itu sangat bangga kalau mereka di penjara, seperti mendapat medali kehormatan saja. Polisi yang meneleponku mengatakan Ryeowoon juga ingin di penjara."

Yesung berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya, tetapi Ryeowook melihatnya dan mau tak mau ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Kalau di pikir-pikir, ceritanya itu memang konyol.

"Adik Anda benar-benar luar biasa! Apakah dia selalu berbuat yang tidak-tidak begini selagi Anda mengurus rumah tangga ayah Anda?"

Ryeowook juga sudah menjelaskan pada Yesung bahwa karena sibuk di rumah, ia tak memperhatikan kemana Ryeowoon pergi. Ryeowook memang selalu menganggap serius tugasnya sebagai kakak, meskipun perbedaan umurnya dengan Ryeowoon hanya 11 menit.

"Waktu Anda datang menemui kami di Jeonju, dia mencuri mobil appa untuk pergi ke salah satu pertemuan seperti itu."

"Setidaknya dia tidak membosankan. Bayangkan bagaimana nanti anak-anaknya! Pasti membuat gempar, bukan?"

"Ya, mungkin saja."

Yesung dan Ryeowook kini tiba di Guryong, tempat itu berada di lingkungan kumuh. Beberapa orang berbaju compang-camping terlihat mondar-mandir di pintu masuk, dan sampah berserakan di jalan. Ketika Ryeowook turun dari mobil, ia melihat seekor tikus lari ke got. Tanpa ia sadari, ia langsung merapatkan diri pada Yesung.

"Maaf, saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"Tak apa." potong Yesung cepat. Lelaki itu lalu tersenyum. "Lebih baik sekarang kita cari adik Anda sebelum malam menjelang."

Saat memasuki kantor polisi, mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa pemabuk dan 2 orang pencuri yang baru saja di tangkap. 3 orang pelacur terdengar sedang berteriak tak jelas pada petugas dari dalam sel mereka. Yesung melirik sebentar untuk melihat apakah Ryeowook terpengaruh oleh suasana di sekitarnya, tapi gadis itu kelihatannya cukup tenang. Ia tak menghiraukan komentar pedas para pemabuk maupun pelacur yang di lontarkan kepadanya dan bersikap seolah tak melihat mereka.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung pelan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook. Ia kagum melihat ketegaran gadis itu.

"Ya. Tapi kalau kita sudah membawa Ryeowoon keluar dari sini, akan kubunuh dia!"

Yesung menahan senyumnya lagi dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada petugas jaga. Petugas berpangkat sersan itu mengantar mereka ke ruangan terkunci tempat Ryeowoon sedang duduk sambil minum teh di temani oleh seorang ibu pengawas. Gadis itu meletakkan cangkirnya dan berdiri ketika Yesung dan Ryeowook menghampirinya. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan perasaan senang atas kedatangan mereka.

"Ini pasti gara-gara kau, kan?!"

Ryeowoon langsung membentak saudaranya tanpa menyapa Yesung. Lelaki itu kembali terpaku menatap kedua gadis kembar tersebut, yang sama persis wajah maupun sosoknya. Mereka bahkan mengenakan topi yang sama, walaupun topi di atas kepala Ryeowoon tampak lebih miring dan tak rapi. Arus listrik yang kuat seakan-akan mengalir di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku? Membuat gara-gara?"

"Ya! Karena kau, polisi-polisi tolol ini tidak mau memenjarakanku!"

"Kau sudah gila, Ahn Ryeowoon! Kau memang pantas di kurung, tapi bukan disini! Kau harusnya di masukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa! Apa kau tidak sadar, skandal apa yang akan timbul kalau kau sampai di penjara? Pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana malunya appa? Apa kau pernah memikirkan orang lain, Ryeowoon-ssi?!"

Sang sersan dan ibu pengawas bertukar senyum, tak ada lagi nasihat yang perlu mereka tambahkan.

.

.

.

Yesung segera mengurus kepulangan Ryeowoon. Pihak kepolisian bersedia melupakan insiden itu, tak ada yang pihak yang merasa di rugikan, kata si sersan. Gadis itu hanya berada di tempat yang salah pada saat yang salah pula. Namun sang sersan menghimbau agar Ryeowoon di awasi dengan lebih ketat di masa-masa mendatang. Yesung agak terkejut ketika si sersan menanyakan apakah ia kakak dari kedua gadis itu dan ia malah menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Memikirkan bahwa Ryeowook telah meminta bantuannya, ia merasa tersanjung juga. Dan ia senang Ryeowook menghubunginya, karena berbahaya sekali jika gadis itu kesini sendirian.

Selama di perjalanan, Ryeowook dan Ryeowoon tak berhenti beradu mulut. Yesung yang cukup pusing mendengarnya mencoba untuk menengahi pertengkaran kedua kakak-beradik itu.

"Nona-nona, saya usulkan kita lupakan saja peristiwa ini. Semuanya berakhir dengan baik dan tak perlu di besar-besarkan lagi."

Ia memandang Ryeowook sejenak melalui kaca yang di gantung di atas mobilnya, meminta pada gadis itu untuk memaafkan kebodohan adiknya. Lalu beralih menatap Ryeowoon untuk memintanya tidak ikut-ikutan dalam segala macam demonstrasi selama mereka tinggal di Seoul. Kalau Ryeowoon tetap membandel, mungkin ia akan betul-betul di penjarakan.

"Masuk penjara malahan adil, bukan? Daripada terus-terusan bersembunyi di bawah ketiak appa." Ryeowoon masih jengkel karena 'di selamatkan' oleh kakak dan pengacara ayahnya. Dan kini ia menganggap Yesung adalah orang tolol yang suka ikut campur urusan orang.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, bagaimana terpukulnya appa kalau beliau sampai tahu? Coba sekali-sekali pikirkan appa, dan bukannya kelompok tololmu itu atau bagaimana wanita mendapatkan hak asasi yang mereka inginkan! Cobalah bertingkah laku baik, aku tak dapat terus-terusan menyelamatkanmu!"

Yesung terpana menatap kedua gadis kembar itu. Yang satu begitu cakap dan sopan, yang satunya lagi penuh semangat dan tak pedulian. Dalam beberapa hal, Ryeowoon mengingatkannya pada Park Sunyoung alias Luna, mendiang istrinya yang juga selalu mendukung ide-ide aneh dan perkara-perkara sulit. Namun Luna memiliki sisi lembut dan penyayang, yang begitu di rindukannya bila ia melewati malam-malam sunyi sendirian. Meski sudah setahun berlalu, ia masih belum bisa melupakan istrinya, dan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia sadar bahwa ia memang tak ingin melupakannya. Barangkali karena itu pula, ia lebih terkesan pada Ryeowoon di bandingkan Ryeowook.

"Harap kalian tahu." cetus Ryeowoon dingin ketika mobil Yesung berhenti di depan rumahnya. "Bukan aku yang menelepon kalian tadi, dan jelas-jelas, aku sama sekali tidak minta di tolong."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin lebih baik kami membawamu kesana kembali." jawab Yesung dengan nada sinis.

Yesung tersenyum menatapnya. Ryeowoon tampak seperti anak nakal yang mesti di hukum masuk kamar atau di tegur sampai mau mendengar petuah orang tuanya. Gadis itu mendelik tajam padanya sambil keluar dari mobil Yesung dan masuk kedalam rumah. Ia masih memunggungi mereka ketika melepas topi dan melemparnya keatas meja.

"Gamsahamnida, Tuan Yesung." ujar Ryeowook malu sembari membungkukkan badan. "Entah bagaimana jadinya kalau Anda tadi tidak turun tangan."

"Saya selalu siap membantu." kata Yesung. "Kalau boleh, saya sarankan untuk mencoba menahan Ryeowoon di rumah sampai ayah kalian datang."

"Untung saja appa akan datang besok malam. Aku harap kejadian ini tidak akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya." Ryeowook kemudian menatap Yesung dengan cemas. "Tolong jangan katakan apapun pada appa, nanti beliau akan marah sekali."

"Satu patah kata pun tidak akan saya katakan pada beliau, saya berjanji." Yesung kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai tanda sumpahnya di hadapan Ryeowook. "Kelak kalian pasti akan menertawakan kejadian ini, bila kalian sudah tua dan ingat bagaimana Ryeowoon hampir di penjara."

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar olok-olok Yesung. Gadis itu kemudian mengundang Yesung untuk makan malam bersama Ryeowoon dan keluarganya sebagai tanda balas budi atas jasa lelaki tersebut.

"Terima kasih banyak, tapi saya tidak bisa. Saya sudah membuat janji dengan anak saya untuk makan malam bersama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah, kalau boleh saya tahu, berapa umurnya?"

"9 tahun."

Ryeowook terdiam beberapa saat. Berarti usia anak itu baru 8 tahun ketika ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan kapal. Tak lama, ia bergidik ngeri karena membayangkannya.

"Kuharap kami bisa bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti."

"Dia anak yang baik." Yesung awalnya tampak sedikit ragu untuk bercerita. Kemudian, karena Ryeowook memang gadis yang ramah dan enak di ajak bicara, lelaki itu terdorong untuk berterus terang. "Jujur saja, kami sangat kehilangan ibunya."

"Saya bisa merasakannya." Ryeowook menanggapi dengan lembut. "Saya malah tak pernah melihat ibu saya. Tapi Ryeowoon dan saya saling memiliki."

"Kalian benar-benar hebat. Saya tidak bisa membayangkan mempunyai hubungan yang erat seperti ini. Kecuali mungkin antara suami-istri, tapi itu pun belum tentu. Kalian hampir seperti dua bagian dari satu orang."

"Kadang-kadang saya berpendapat seperti itu juga, tapi di lain waktu, saya merasa sama sekali tidak mengenal Ryeowoon. Kami berbeda dalam beberapa hal, dan persis sama dalam hal lain."

"Apakah Anda merasa kesal kalau orang selalu keliru mengidentifikasi kalian? Saya rasa, cukup mengganggu juga."

"Kami sudah terbiasa. Mula-mula kami menganggapnya lucu, tapi sekarang kami menganggapnya sebagai hal yang lumrah."

Kedua orang itu terus berbincang-bincang dengan santai. Ryeowook memang tipe wanita yang bersahabat, namun Ryeowoon-lah yang membuat Yesung terkesan. Meskipun rupa mereka tak dapat di bedakan, secara naluriah Yesung tahu siapa yang di hadapinya. Ryeowoon membuat hatinya bergejolak sedangkan Ryeowook membuatnya nyaman bagaikan menghadapi teman baik atau adik tersayang.

.

.

.

Setelah Yesung pergi, Ryeowook menutup pintu rumah dan naik keatas untuk menemui adiknya. Ryeowoon sedang termenung murung di depan jendela, sambil mengingat betapa tak enaknya tadi ketika sang sersan memisahkannya dari yang lain.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menemui mereka lagi?" ia mengeluarkan unek-uneknya kepada Ryeowook. "Aku sudah tidak punya muka!"

"Dari semula kau sudah tak semestinya ada bersama mereka." Ryeowook menghela napas dan duduk di atas ranjang di seberang adiknya. "Kau tak boleh terus-terusan melakukan kebodohan seperti ini, Ryeowoon. Kau tak bisa begitu saja mengejar ide liarmu tanpa memikirkan akibatnya. Kau bisa celaka atau merugikan orang lain dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Bagaimana kalau ada lebih banyak orang yang tertolong daripada orang yang di rugikan? Bagaimana kalau memang harus ada satu orang yang mati untuk suatu ide dan tujuan demi kebenaran? Memang, aku tahu buatmu kata-kataku ini terdengar gila, tapi terkadang kupikir aku mau melakukan itu." tukas Ryeowoon sembari menatap kakaknya dalam-dalam, sinar matanya berkilau terang.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Ryeowook yakin bahwa Ryeowoon bersungguh-sungguh. Ia memang punya semacam api di dalam jiwanya, semangat terang dan membara yang membuatnya rela mati demi suatu tujuan atau mengabdi pada apa yang di percayainya, sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun.

"Omongan seperti itu membuatku takut."

"Bukan maksudku begitu, Wookie." Ryeowoon mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan kakaknya. "Kurasa memang begitulah aku ini. Aku bukan kau, rupa kita memang sama tapi kenapa kita bisa begitu berbeda?"

"Berbeda dan sama." ujar Ryeowook, menimbang misteri yang membayangi mereka sejak mereka lahir. Begitu sama dalam banyak hal, dan begitu berbeda dalam hal lainnya.

"Maafkan aku atas kelakuanku sore tadi. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir."

Akhirnya Ryeowoon menyesali perbuatannya juga, walaupun bukan karena ulahnya tapi karena telah menyusahkan Ryeowook. Ryeowoon terlalu menyayangi saudaranya dan tak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitinya.

"Aku tahu ada yang tak beres. Kurasakan disini." Ryeowook menyentuh perutnya, dan Ryeowoon mengangguk perlahan. Mereka sudah sering mengalami hal itu.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Ryeowoon ingin tahu. Bagaimanapun, misteri hubungan telepati di antara mereka selalu membangkitkan minatnya.

"Jam 2 siang."

"Kira-kira pada waktu itulah kami di tangkap dan di lempar masuk kedalam truk."

"Pengalaman yang pasti sangat menyenangkan."

"Sebetulnya, cukup lucu juga. Mereka begitu ngotot ingin menangkap semua orang, padahal memang tak ada yang mau di tinggalkan. Semuanya ingin di penjara."

"Aku senang mereka tidak memenjarakanmu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menelepon Yesung?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi. Aku takut datang sendirian, dan aku tak mau mengajak Shindong ahjussi atau Taemin."

"Mestinya kau pergi sendiri saja, kau tak memerlukan dia. Yesung itu sama sekali tidak penting." Ryeowoon mengibaskan tangannya, seolah menyingkirkan Yesung yang baginya sama sekali tidak berarti. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat kelebihan Yesung dan sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya.

Memang pria itu murung terus, seperti lampu yang suram, tapi bukankah ia seperti itu karena mendapat pukulan batin yang hebat dalam hidupnya? Ryeowook turut ikut berduka dan sangat bersimpati padanya. Ia juga sangat menyukainya. Ia bisa melihat kelebihan pria itu, kebaikan yang dulu ada dan kelak mungkin muncul kembali bila di gugah oleh wanita yang tepat.

"Dia penting, Ryeowoon. Yesung-ssi datang dalam 15 menit hanya untuk menolongmu." bela Ryeowook.

"Bukan urusanku." Ryeowoon menyeringai kejam. Ia memang bisa dengan mudah menjadi kejam dan tega menyingkirkan orang cacat atau yang terluka. "Barangkali appa adalah salah satu klien terpentingnya."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalau dia tak mau menolongmu, dia bisa saja bilang sedang sibuk."

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu." goda Ryeowoon asal-asalan.

"Atau menyukaimu."

"Barangkali Yesung sengaja melakukannya agar _image_-nya terlihat bagus."

"Kenapa kau kadang-kadang begitu jahat?" tegur Ryeowook sedih. Ia benci kalau adiknya berbicara seperti itu. Ryeowoon terkadang bisa menjadi gadis yang tak punya perasaan dan hati.

"Mungkin karena aku memang begitu." sahut Ryeowoon blak-blakan. "Aku juga sering mengecam diriku sendiri. Aku mengharap banyak dari semua orang, Wookie. Aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih daripada sekedar duduk di rumah, pergi ke pesta, dan menonton pertunjukan."

"Kukira kau ingin ke Seoul." kata Ryeowook heran. "Kaulah yang selalu mengeluh karena bosan tinggal di Jeonju."

"Memang begitu, dan aku suka tinggal disini, tapi aku tidak hanya menginginkan kehidupan sosial. Aku ingin hidupku punya arti, aku ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk dunia. Aku ingin menjadi sosok lain selain menjadi putri seorang Ahn Chil Hyun."

"Kau terlihat sangat anggun kalau sedang berbicara begitu." puji Ryeowook melontarkan seulas senyum pada adiknya.

Kadang-kadang Ryeowoon di penuhi dengan ide-ide muluk, namun Ryeowook tahu bahwa adiknya itu bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Ryeowoon masih muda, dan biasa di manjakan. Gadis itu menginginkan semuanya, teman dan pesta serta hura-hura di Seoul, juga sisi seriusnya yang ingin ikut berjuang, meluruskan ketidakadilan pada kaum perempuan dan melakukan sesuatu untuk dunia.

"Bagaimana kalau menjadi seorang istri?" Ryeowook mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang menggelitiki hatinya. Ia sendiri terkadang memikirkan hal itu, walaupun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana meninggalkan ayahnya. Pria itu sangat membutuhkannya.

"Aku tak mau." jawab Ryeowoon tegas. "Aku tidak mau menjadi milik orang seperti sebuah benda. 'Ini istriku', terdengar seperti mengatakan ini topiku, ini mantelku, atau ini hewan peliharaanku."

"Rupanya kau sudah terlalu sering berkumpul dengan para pejuang wanita itu."

Ryeowook tak setuju dengan semua pendapat kelompok tersebut. Ide-ide mereka tentang kebebasan dan kemandirian berlawanan dengan nilai yang di anut Ryeowook, yaitu menjunjung tinggi keluarga dan anak serta menghormati kedua orang tua dan suami. Ia ragu apakah Ryeowoon betul-betul mempercayai ide-ide radikal tersebut. Memang Ryeowoon suka merokok dan memakai mobil ayahnya, bepergian sendiri dan rela di penjara demi apa yang di yakininya, namun ia juga sangat mencintai ayahnya. Ryeowook yakin jika adiknya menemukan pria yang tepat, ia pasti akan jatuh cinta seperti wanita lain.

"Aku serius. Sudah lama aku mengambil keputusan ini, aku takkan mau menikah dengan siapapun."

"Kapan yang kau maksud 'sudah lama'? Di pertemuan wanita yang kau hadiri hari ini atau minggu lalu? Kurasa kau tak akan mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Aku mengerti. Aku tak akan pernah mau menikah. Jujur saja, menurutku pernikahan sangat tidak cocok untukku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apakah itu berarti kau akan tinggal di rumah terus dan merawat appa?"

Sungguh sulit di bayangkan. Ryeowook mungkin bersedia tinggal di rumah dan merawat ayahnya di hari tua, tapi Ryeowoon tak mungkin melakukannya. Ia tahu Ryeowoon tak punya pengabdian untuk melakukannya atau setidaknya Ryeowook tahu, dan meragukan apakah Ryeowoon menyadarinya. Apakah dia pikir dia akan bahagia tinggal di rumah bersama ayahnya di Jeonju? Sangat tidak mungkin!

"Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi barangkali suatu hari nanti kalau kita sudah lebih dewasa, aku akan tinggal di Eropa. Tepatnya di Inggris."

Ryeowook cukup kaget mendengar ucapan Ryeowoon, terutama tentang keengganannya menikah dan keinginannya tinggal di Eropa. Baginya keinginan itu sangat janggal dan aneh, membuatnya lagi-lagi sadar akan besarnya perbedaan di antara mereka.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau menikah dengan Yesung." goda Ryeowoon selagi mereka mengganti pakaian untuk makan malam bersama Leeteuk. "Kau kan menganggap pria aneh itu manis, mungkin kau akan senang kalau menikah dengannya." tambahnya sambil menarik ritsleting gaun Ryeowook lalu berbalik supaya kakaknya bisa membantunya juga.

"Jangan bodoh. Seumur hidupku kami baru bertemu dua kali."

"Tapi kau menyukainya, kan? Jangan bohong, aku tahu tentang itu."

"Baiklah, aku memang menyukainya. Lalu kenapa? Dia pintar dan enak di ajak mengobrol. Mungkin aku memang harus menikah dengannya, kalau kau bermaksud sering-sering masuk penjara. Atau barangkali aku harus masuk sekolah hukum."

"Nah, itu lebih baik."

Kedua gadis kembar itu sudah berbaikan lagi, dan Ryeowook sudah memaafkan Ryeowoon atas kelakuannya siang tadi. Tapi ia memaksa Ryeowoon berjanji tak akan ikut demonstrasi lagi selama mereka tinggal di Seoul. Dengan berat hati Ryeowoon berjanji, lalu menyulut sebatang rokok selagi Ryeowook menyisir rambutnya dan mengeluh betapa buruknya penampilan seorang wanita perokok. Ryeowoon hanya menertawakannya dan mengatakan Ryeowook persis seperti Leeteuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka gaun ini." puji Ryeowoon ketika mereka turun ke ruang makan sambil bercengkrama. "Aku suka semua gaun yang kau pilih. Mungkin aku akan tinggal denganmu saja sepanjang hidupku dan melupakan Eropa."

"Aku sama sekali tak keberatan." ujar Ryeowook lembut sambil dengan sedih membayangkan bahwa mungkin mereka tak akan bisa selalu bersama. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan berpisah denganmu. Aku takkan bisa meninggalkanmu."

"Kau tak perlu meninggalkanku, Wookie." Ryeowoon tersenyum sambil mengecup pipi kakaknya. "Kurasa aku juga tak akan bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa kau, aku juga hanya asal bicara saja tadi. Aku akan tetap tinggal di rumah denganmu, dan minta di tangkap setiap kali aku butuh hiburan."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" gertak Ryeowook cukup keras dan Ryeowoon hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa berniat membalas perkataan sang kakak.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini, Ryeowoon?" tanya Leeteuk ketika kedua gadis itu sudah duduk di tempatnya. Mereka tak berani menatap mata Leeteuk dan memilih pura-pura sibuk menata serbet.

"Ke perpustakaan kota. Ada banyak buku novel terbaru disana."

"Benarkah?" ujar Leeteuk pura-pura percaya. "Aku mesti pergi kesana juga selagi ada disini."

"Tentu, kau pasti akan suka membaca semuanya." kata Ryeowoon sambil melempar senyum pada Leeteuk.

Ryeowook menatap ke langit-langit rumah yang pernah di tempati kedua orang tuanya. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan waktu ibunya masih hidup, seperti apa sifatnya, dan siapa yang lebih mirip dengannya dalam hal semangat hidup, dia atau adiknya. Pertanyaan itu sering muncul dalam benaknya, tapi ia tahu bahwa ayahnya tak suka membicarakannya. Bahkan setelah begitu lama waktu berlalu kenangan itu masih terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

"Kalian tentu senang sekali karena besok appa kalian akan tiba." ucap Leeteuk ramah ketika mereka sudah hampir selesai makan dan pelayan dapur sedang menghidangkan teh hangat.

"Ya, benar." jawab Ryeowook singkat.

Setengah jam kemudian, keduanya memilih untuk beristirahat. Mereka mencium kedua belah pipi Leeteuk dan mengucapkan selamat tidur, kebiasaan yang sedari kecil mereka lakukan sebelum tidur. Di dalam kamar, Ryeowoon kembali menyulut rokoknya dan menawarkannya pada Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook menolaknya. Ia duduk sambil menatap ke luar jendela, pikirannya kembali lagi pada Yesung.

"Jangan." tegur Ryeowoon yang sekarang berbaring di ranjang sambil mengamati kakaknya.

"Jangan apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menoleh memandang Ryeowoon.

"Jangan memikirkan dia." jawab Ryeowoon tenang sambil meniupkan gulungan asap tipis kearah jendela.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. Ia selalu heran setiap kali mereka bisa menebak apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh saudara satunya.

"Kau tahu persis siapa yang kumaksud. Kim Yesung. Sorot matamu tampak seperti itu waktu kau berbicara dengannya. Dia terlalu membosankan untukmu. Disini ada banyak pria menarik dan aku bisa merasakannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

"Sama seperti kau juga. Kadang aku bisa mendengar pikiranmu di dalam kepalaku, seolah aku sendiri yang sedang berpikir. Kadang aku bisa melihatnya saja dari matamu."

"Kadang-kadang aku jadi takut." kata Ryeowook jujur. "Hubungan kita begitu erat sehingga aku tak tahu kapan kau itu kau, dan aku ini aku, atau bagaimana? Apakah kita ini sebetulnya satu?"

"Mungkin, tapi tak selalu. Aku senang kalau bisa tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan dan aku suka membuat orang terkejut, bertukar jati diri seperti dulu. Selagi di Seoul, kita harus melakukannya. Tak ada yang bisa membedakan kita. Dan itu akan lucu sekali, bukan?"

"Setelah kita dewasa begini, perbuatan itu terasa lain. Semacam menipu."

"Jangan sok begitu, Wookie. Kan tidak berbahaya dan tak ada yang di rugikan. Aku yakin semua orang kembar sering melakukannya. Ayo kita coba lagi!" desak Ryeowoon yang sejak dulu selalu nekat. Tapi Ryeowook hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum, dan Ryeowoon tahu bahwa kembarannya tak setuju. "Kalau kau seperti itu terus, kau akan menjadi perempuan tua yang membosankan."

"Setidaknya kalau itu terjadi, kau sudah belajar menjaga tingkah lakumu."

"Jangan terlalu yakin dulu, kakakku. Aku ragu apakah aku akan pernah bertingkah laku baik."

"Aku juga tidak yakin." bisik Ryeowook sambil bersiap-siap untuk tidur, meninggalkan Ryeowoon yang masih setia menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

CHAP 2 IS UPDATE! Sayangnya, chap 1 kemarin yang ngasih review cuman 10 orang lebih, padahal banyak yang baca. Apa karena chap kemarin terlalu panjang? Itu emang sengaja karena chap 1 sudah di gabungkan sama prolog ceritanya. Di summary sama chap kemarin juga udah di tulis kalo setiap chap-nya memiliki cerita yang cukup panjang. Tapi gak apa-apalah, silent reader tidak akan pernah menyurutkan semangat Dee untuk terus berkarya. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang masih mau menghargai karya kita *ceileh* XD Tak lupa Dee ucapkan...

**BIG THANKS TO:**

_**ryuukaschiffer99**__**, **__**hanazawa kay**__**, **__**FikaClouds**__**, **__**Yurako Koizumi**__**, **__**Yulia cloudsomnia, jangmiyesi**__**, **__**YEWOOK**__**, **__**MyryeongkU**__**, **__**Guest 1, liplip, Kim RyeoChan**__**, **__**Unieq, sushimakipark**__**, **__**yensianx**__**, **__**UmeWookie**__**, **__**aningeko81**_

Ah, sekedar info lagi. Untuk FF ini kemungkinan update-nya sedikit lama, sekitar seminggu sekali dan paling lama 2 minggu karena sebentar lagi Dee akan kembali kuliah alias kembali berkutat dengan tugas yang banyak dari dosen TT_TT Yang penting FF-nya gak _discontinue_ aja sih XD Oke, akhir kata, **DON'T BE SILENT READER PLEASE ^^ AND...**

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DEEREAL3424 -**


	3. Chapter 3

"_**BELAHAN JIWA"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Ryeo Wook as Ahn Ryeo Wook & Ahn Ryeo Woon**_

_**Kim Jong Woon as Kim Ye Sung**_

_**ALL SUPER JUNIOR MEMBERS**_

_**ALL SMTOWN ARTIST (Kangta, BoA, TVXQ, SNSD, SHINee, f(x), EXO) **_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance – Drama**_

**Chapter:**

_**3 (Three)**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – Genderswitch (For Uke) – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

_**BAB III**_

Kangta datang dari Jeonju pada hari Jumat sore sesuai rencana. Pria itu sangat senang ketika tiba dan melihat segalanya telah rapi seperti yang dia inginkan. Ia memuji hasil kerja Leeteuk serta kedua putrinya. Dengan baik hati ia selalu tak lupa memuji Ryeowoon, walaupun ia tahu bahwa Ryeowook-lah yang mengerjakan semua ini. Pada malam harinya, Ryeowook menyiapkan makanan kesukaan sang ayah. Ada _bulgogi_, _kimchi_, _bibimbap_, serta kue cokelat sebagai penutup yang walaupun kata Kangta akan membuatnya cepat mati, tetap juga di makannya.

Setelah makan malam usai, mereka bertiga minum _soju_ sambil berbincang-bincang di ruang keluarga. Kangta mengutarakan rencananya selama berada di Seoul, antara lain menonton pertunjukkan drama musikal keesokkan malamnya dan beberapa kali lagi pada minggu berikutnya. Ia juga ingin memperkenalkan Ryeowook dan Ryeowoon pada beberapa kerabat kerjanya, mengajak kedua putrinya untuk mencoba masakan Jepang di 2 restoran yang baru saja di buka di daerah Myeongdong, dan mengadakan pesta di rumah mereka. Dua gadis itu sampai terpaku mendengar penuturan dari sang ayah.

"Yang jelas, kita sudah mendapat undangan pesta di rumah keluarga Song dan keluarga Lee 2 minggu lagi. Rasanya kalian perlu pergi belanja gaun baru." kata Kangta sembari melempar senyuman.

Keduanya terlihat sangat bergairah, tapi Ryeowook lebih bersemangat. Gadis itu sudah tidak sabar ingin merancang konsep pesta yang akan mereka adakan. Ayahnya mengatakan akan mengundang tak lebih dari sekitar 50 orang, jumlah yang pas untuk membuat suasananya semarak sekaligus tetap intim.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Ryeowook duduk di depan meja tulis sambil menekuni daftar nama yang di berikan oleh ayahnya. Pesta akan di adakan 2 minggu lagi, pada minggu yang sama dengan pesta keluarga Song. Ryeowook begitu senang ketika melihat banyak nama yang telah di kenalnya. Meskipun tak semua wajah di ingatnya, ia ingat pernah berkenalan dengan mereka 2 tahun yang lalu. Di lain tempat, Ryeowoon lebih memilih untuk ikut jalan-jalan bersama sang ayah dengan mobil mengelilingi kota Seoul.

Malam itu mereka bertiga pergi ke teater lalu di lanjutkan dengan acara makan malam. Dalam perjamuan itu, Ryeowoon mendengar ayah dan kakaknya sedang membahas Hangeng, pria berkebangsaan China yang mempunyai reputasi meragukan dan namanya banyak di kaitkan dengan skandal. Rupanya, pria itu menjadi kaya dengan bermain valas, dan menjadi lebih kaya lagi setelah menikahi anak gadis pertama keluarga Song. Ryeowook di buat terkejut ketika ayahnya mengatakan bahwa belum lama ini ia telah mempunyai hubungan bisnis dengan pria itu, dan menganggap Hangeng adalah orang yang menyenangkan serta sopan. Yang jelas, keduanya sudah berhasil melakukan kerja sama yang sangat menguntungkan, dan menurut Kangta, Hangeng orang yang cukup jujur dan dapat di percaya.

Semua orang ribut membahas _affair_ terbaru pria tampan yang mata keranjang itu, tapi pada akhirnya mengakui bahwa walaupun reputasinya buruk, Hangeng masih saja selalu di undang ke pesta-pesta kaum terpandang. Tapi, hal itu lebih karena ia menikah dengan Song Qian atau yang sering di sapa dengan nama Victoria Song. Semua orang menyukai putri dari keluarga terhormat itu, dan salut padanya sebab ia bisa bersabar menghadapi tingkah Hangeng. Keduanya sudah 5 tahun menikah dan telah di karuniai 3 orang anak.

"Appa, apakah Hangeng-ssi itu seburuk yang di ceritakan oleh orang banyak?" tanya Ryeowook ingin tahu selagi mobil yang mereka naiki melaju mengantar ketiganya pulang.

"Orang harus hati-hati menghadapi pria semacam Hangeng, anakku. Dia sangat tampan, dan masih muda. Tapi dari apa yang appa dengar, kebanyakan kekasihnya adalah wanita yang sudah menikah dan berpengalaman. Wanita-wanita seperti itu semestinya lebih bijak. Kalau tidak, resiko yang harus mereka tanggung sendiri pasti berat."

Mendadak Ryeowook teringat bahwa Hangeng dan istrinya juga di undang ke pesta mereka. Kangta menjelaskan pada putrinya kalau Hangeng mungkin tidak suka menggoda gadis-gadis muda sehingga ia berani mengundang pria itu untuk datang kerumahnya. Sekarang mereka telah sampai di rumah, dan masuk kedalam dengan perasaan lelah tapi gembira karena telah melewatkan malam yang begitu menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian hari besar yang di nanti-nantikan pun tiba. Bukan main sibuknya Ryeowook. Ia harus mengecek persediaan alat makan, merangkai bunga, mencicipi makanan, dan mengawasi pemasangan tenda di taman. Rasanya begitu banyak yang harus di lakukannya dalam sekaligus. Leeteuk juga bekerja sekeras-kerasnya namun tampak kewalahan juga, dan seperti biasa Ryeowoon tak bisa di temukan saat di butuhkan. Selama beberapa minggu ini Ryeowoon telah mendapatkan kawan-kawan baru yang tampaknya cukup terpelajar. Satu-dua di antaranya ternyata juga mempunyai pandangan politik yang sama dengannya. Ryeowoon mempunyai lebih banyak teman daripada Ryeowook karena ia selalu sibuk mengurus rumah tangga ayahnya.

Ryeowoon sering kali mendorong Ryeowook untuk lebih banyak bergaul, dan gadis itu berjanji akan melakukannya begitu selesai mengurus pesta mereka. Sesudah pesta usai, ia bebas melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Hari berikutnya saja mereka akan pergi ke pesta keluarga Song, dan Ryeowook sudah tak sabar untuk menikmati pesta orang lain. Tapi malam ini adalah malam yang istimewa karena untuk pertama kalinya ia mengadakan pesta di Seoul dan menjadi nyonya rumah keluarga Ahn.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Ryeowook menuruni tangga bersama Ryeowoon, dalam balutan gaun satin hijau dengan potongan dada rendah yang di beri kawat di bawah agar mekar serta hiasan manik-manik. Rambut mereka di sanggul tinggi, dan keduanya mengenakan selop tinggi dari beludru hitam. Sebagai hiasan, mereka memakai kalung mutiara pemberian ayah mereka waktu mereka berumur 18 tahun dan anting-anting berlian. Ryeowook dan Ryeowoon tampak begitu sama hingga pada gerak-geriknya, membuat setiap orang tak bisa berhenti memandangi mereka. Kedua gadis kembar itu tampak sangat memukau saat berdiri berdampingan di sisi ayah mereka yang tampil begitu gagah.

Kangta memperkenalkan Ryeowook dan Ryeowoon pada semua orang, tapi kebanyakan para tamu tersebut tak tahu mana yang Ryeowook dan mana yang Ryeowoon. Ketika Yesung tiba pun, ia bahkan tak berani mencoba untuk membedakan mereka. Ia hanya menyapa keduanya dengan senyum hangat. Setelah berbincang cukup lama, barulah ia bisa menduga siapa gadis yang lebih liar, dan malahan berani menggodanya dengan suara yang sangat rendah.

"Suasananya sangat berbeda dari di Guryong, bukan?" gurau Yesung dengan mata berkilau, dan Ryeowoon menyeringai berani tanpa takut ada yang mendengarnya.

"Seperti sudah kubilang pada Ryeowook, seharusnya kau membiarkan mereka memenjarakanku. Aku sangat kecewa ketika kalian datang lalu mereka melepasku."

"Kurasa kakakmu sangat lega bisa membebaskanmu secepat itu. Tadinya kupikir, prosesnya akan lebih sulit dari itu."

"Kita bisa mencobanya lagi, kan? Lain kali aku sendiri yang akan meneleponmu." ujar Ryeowoon nakal.

"Panggil aku setiap kali kau butuh bantuan." jawab Yesung tenang lalu membaur dengan tamu-tamu lain yang di kenalnya dan tentunya dengan Yunho, rekan kerjanya.

Ryeowoon masih berdiri di dekat pintu ketika Hangeng dan Victoria tiba. Gadis itu tak tahu siapa mereka dan tak ingat apa yang pernah di bicarakan Ryeowook dan ayahnya tentang mereka. Yang tampak olehnya hanyalah seorang wanita berparas sangat cantik yang di bungkus gaun dan mantel keperakan. Tapi penampilan pria pendampingnya jauh lebih memukau lagi, membuat Ryeowoon menahan napas ketika menatapnya. Tak lama kemudian, sang wanita pergi menemui teman-temannya, pria pendampingnya tampak langsung melupakannya dan menatap Ryeowoon dengan kagum.

"_Da jia hao_, saya Hangeng." sapanya sambil menjabat tangan Ryeowoon. Ia memandang gadis itu lurus-lurus ketika menyebutkan namanya, seolah yakin gadis itu akan langsung mengenali nama serta reputasinya. "Dan Anda?"

"Saya Ahn Ryeowoon." ucap gadis itu sopan, tiba-tiba ia merasa jengah menghadapai pria yang tampak sangat berpengalaman ini.

"Oh, astaga! Anda istri Ahn Chil Hyun-ssi? Betapa beruntungnya dia!"

"Aniyo, saya bukan istrinya. Saya putrinya."

"Ah, syukurlah! Ngomong-ngomong, kami berdua pernah melakukan kerja sama dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan."

Hangeng berbicara dengan gaya memikat, dan tanpa bertanya langsung merangkul Ryeowoon untuk mengajaknya berdansa. Gadis itu seolah di tarik oleh kekuatan magnet yang tak mampu di tolaknya. Pria itu kemudian bercerita banyak tentang dirinya sendiri, dan semuanya kedengaran begitu menarik. Ia sangat memesona dan mahir berdansa. Di putar-putarnya Ryeowoon di lantai dansa dan di buatnya gadis itu tertawa tanpa memedulikan orang-orang lain di ruangan itu.

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan ruang dansa, dan pria itu kemudian menceritakan kisah lucu tentang semua orang, terkecuali Victoria dan anak-anak mereka. Ia bahkan tak menyebut nama mereka sama sekali. Hangeng dan Ryeowoon sudah seperti sahabat karib. Pria itu tampak tersenyum geli ketika ia menyulut sebatang rokok dan Ryeowoon ikut menghisapnya sesaat kemudian. Walaupun terus bercanda, Hangeng tampak sangat tampan dan berkharisma. Ryeowoon belum pernah bertemu pria seperti dia.

Sejenak kemudian Ryeowoon undur diri sejenak dengan dalih ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Disana ia memikirkan sesuatu yang pasti tak di setujui oleh Ryeowook, namun di rasa perlu di lakukannya. Beberapa menit berselang, Ryeowoon pun kembali pada Hangeng. Pria itu ternyata sedang bersama Ryeowook, ia tampak sangat kebingungan karena mengira Ryeowook adalah Ryeowoon dan juga sedikit malu setelah tak sengaja merangkul Ryeowook dan berbisik mengajaknya ke taman untuk merokok.

"Apa aku tadi minum _champagne_ terlalu banyak? Kenapa pandanganku jadi kacau begini?" Ia terpaku menatap keduanya karena Hangeng tak pernah tahu kalau Kangta mempunyai putri kembar. "Kalian berdua benar-benar luar biasa! Belum pernah aku melihat yang seperti ini!"

"Memang mengejutkan kalau baru pertama kali melihat kami, tapi lama-lama orang akan terbiasa." ujar Ryeowook sopan, walau sorot matanya terlihat sedikit tajam karena tidak menyukai kedekatan Hangeng dengan adiknya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah berbuat tidak sopan tadi. Anda pasti putri Ahn Chil Hyun-ssi juga. Anda tahu, mulanya kukira saudari Anda ini adalah istrinya. Oh ya, aku Hangeng." Ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tertawa kecil.

Ryeowook langsung menegang mendengar nama itu. Di jabatnya tangan Hangeng dengan dingin dan mencoba untuk tetap berlaku sopan di hadapan pria itu. Tak lama kemudian, acara makan malam pun tiba. Selagi berjalan di belakang para tamu menuju ruang makan, Ryeowook terus mengamati semuanya. Di lihatnya para tamu dengan mudah menemukan tempat mereka masing-masing dan duduk dengan nyaman. Ada 4 meja besar yang di tata indah. Piring, mangkuk kristal, dan sendok-garpu perak berkilau di bawah kerlip lilin, hampir menyerupai kemilau perhiasan di tubuh para tamu wanita.

Setelah melihat Ryeowoon duduk, barulah Ryeowook sadar apa yang tadi di lakukan adiknya sebelum acara di mulai. Ia mengubah tempat seorang tamu lain supaya bisa duduk di samping Hangeng. Dengan marah Ryeowook melambaikan tangan kearah Ryeowoon, tapi ia menolak datang. Saat ini Ryeowook terpaksa membiarkan kelakuan adiknya, tapi ia bertekad akan menegur Ryeowoon nanti karena telah membiarkan dirinya di rayu pria yang sudah menikah, apalagi yang mempunyai reputasi buruk seperti Hangeng. Sambil memendam kekesalannya, Ryeowook berjalan ke tempat duduknya, dan mendapati ada orang lain disana. Ketika itu barulah ia menyadari keusilan lain yang di lakukan adiknya. Ryeowoon telah menukar kursi Ryeowook dan menempatkannya di samping Yesung. Dengan wajah merona, Ryeowook duduk diam-diam di samping pria tersebut.

"Kau gadis si pembuat onar atau si penyelamat? Harus kuakui dengan malu bahwa aku tak pernah berhasil membedakan kalian." ucap Yesung sopan dalam candaannya sembari menatap Ryeowook.

"Apakah kira-kira Anda akan pernah mampu membedakan kami, Tuan Kim?" ledek Ryeowook. Gadis itu tergoda untuk merahasiakan siapa dirinya dan membiarkan Yesung untuk mencoba menebaknya.

"Bahkan gerak-gerik kalian sama. Kadang-kadang sorot mata kalian berbeda, tapi aku tak bisa yakin. Salah satu dari kalian punya sisi liar. Dari sorot mata itu terlihat bahwa dia bisa melakukan sesuatu apapun yang dia mau, tapi siapapun yang liar itu, saudari satunya akan berusaha menjinakkannya. Salah satu dari kalian berjiwa tenang dan damai, satunya tampak sedikit gelisah."

"Anda bisa membedakan kami dengan baik. Anda pria yang sangat awas dan teliti."

"Aku berusaha begitu karena itu bagian dari profesiku. Dan sekarang, maukah kau mengatakan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya? Atau kau ingin merahasiakannya semalaman?"

"Aku Ryeowook." Gadis itu mengucapkannya sambil melemparkan seulas senyuman manis pada Yesung.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apakah kalian betul-betul sangat berbeda? Mulanya sulit sekali untuk membedakan kalian, walaupun harus kuakui kalau aku melihat sorot tak puas di mata adikmu, seolah dia mendambakan sesuatu. Kau tampak lebih puas dengan dirimu sendiri."

"Saya tak tahu kenapa bisa begitu. Barangkali sebab dia beranggapan dialah yang membunuh ibu kami. Beliau meninggal setelah melahirkan kami, dan Ryeowoon lahir belakangan. Kelahirannya seolah membuat ibu kami meninggal, padahal sebetulnya apalah arti perbedaan 11 menit saja. Kurasa kami berdualah penyebabnya."

"Harusnya kalian tak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Kita tak pernah bisa tahu mengapa hal-hal seperti itu terjadi. Kalian berdua adalah karunia besar bagi ibu kalian, sayang sekali beliau tak bisa menikmatinya. Aku yakin ayah kalian juga sangat bersyukur memiliki kalian selama ini. Kurasa menjadi orang kembar ataupun mempunyai anak kembar sangatlah menyenangkan. Kalian berdua benar-benar sangat beruntung."

Ryeowook sadar mereka telah menyinggung kematian istri Yesung ketika membicarakan kematian ibunya. Selama setahun terakhir ini pria itu pasti juga sering mempertanyakan mengapa istrinya meninggal, dan tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban.

"Bisa Anda ceritakan tentang putra Anda?" tanya Ryeowook lembut.

"Namanya Kim Baekhyun, umurnya 9 tahun dan aku sangat mencintainya. Kami kehilangan ibunya kurang lebih setahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan kapal." Yesung hampir tak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Refleks, Ryeowook menyentuh tangannya dengan penuh simpati. "Lama sekali kami berduka. Kami berdua sangat terguncang, terutama Baekhyun. Dia bersama dengan ibunya waktu peristiwa itu terjadi."

"Pasti sangat mengerikan buatnya."

"Bisa di mengerti kalau kemudian dia sering ketakutan. Tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik dariku."

"Sebetulnya Anda tak boleh begitu terus, bukan? Anda tak bisa selamanya menyendiri. Kapan-kapan cobalah bawa Baekhyun-ie ke Jeonju, kurasa dia akan suka."

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus."

Setelah makan malam keduanya usai, Yesung mengajak Ryeowook berdansa. Mereka bergerak sangat hati-hati di lantai dansa dengan tubuh hampir tak bersentuhan. Segera setelah dansa mereka selesai, Yesung mengantar Ryeowook duduk kembali. Gadis itu menikmati kebersamaan mereka, dan ia cukup mengerti mengapa Yesung menjaga jarak darinya. Dari sikap dan ucapannya, jelas pria itu masih sangat mencintai istrinya dan tak bermaksud menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain. Ryeowook sangat paham, tapi itu tak bisa mencegahnya untuk tertarik pada pria itu karena Yesung sebetulnya merupakan sosok pria idamannya.

.

.

.

"Ryeowoon, kumohon padamu jangan menggoda Hangeng-ssi lagi. Aku melarangmu untuk bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menggodanya dan kau tak punya hak untuk bilang begitu padaku, Ryeowook."

Kedua gadis itu kini sedang berada di kamarnya. Ryeowook sengaja membawa adiknya kesana untuk membicarakan sesuatu mengenai Hangeng setelah tak sengaja melihat keduanya sedang asyik berduaan di taman belakang.

"Kau bukan ibuku, dan dia bukan pria seperti yang kau duga. Dia baik dan sopan. Kami hanya berbincang-bincang saja dan dia tidak berselingkuh denganku. Tak ada salahnya, kan? Menyedihkan sekali kalau kau tak bisa mengerti."

"Aku jauh lebih mengerti dari pemikiranmu atau apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya. Kau menggoda seekor singa, Ryeowoon."

Tapi Ryeowoon malah mendengus kesal dan memilih pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang belum selesai bicara. Dengan cepat ia mendatangi Hangeng dan mengajaknya kembali ke taman. Menurut Ryeowoon, Hangeng sangat berbeda. Ia adalah pria yang menarik, pintar, bisa berdansa dengan hebat dan jauh lebih berani dari apa yang di bayangkannya. Ryeowoon merasa, tak ada salahnya kalau ia sedikit bermain mata dengan pria itu.

Hangeng merangkul Ryeowoon dalam kehangatan malam, menghisap rokok bersama, dan mengucapkan apa yang menurutnya belum pernah di ucapkannya pada orang lain setelah ia menikah. Walau terdengar sangat janggal, ia mengaku dalam satu malam saja ia telah jatuh hati pada Ryeowoon. Pria itu bilang bahwa pernikahannya dengan Victoria hanyalah suatu ikatan. Keluarga mereka dulu menjodohkan mereka, dan pernikahan mereka terasa sangat hampa sehingga ia merasa sangat kesepian. Pernikahan mereka tak berdasarkan cinta, dan ia sudah begitu mendambakan cinta sehingga pertemuannya dengan Ryeowoon malam ini mengubah segalanya.

Ryeowoon yang walaupun kulit luarnya tampak sangat berpengalaman, tetapi jiwanya masih kekanakan, dan ia duduk terpesona menelan semua kata-kata pria itu dengan lugu. Sebelum malam itu berakhir, Ryeowoon sudah merasa menjadi bagian dari diri Hangeng setelah pria itu berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Setelah berjanji akan bertemu lagi di suatu tempat yang akan di atur kemudian, Hangeng membawa Ryeowoon kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Disana dengan kecewa di dapatinya Victoria terserang sakit kepala karena terlalu banyak minum _wine_ dan memaksanya segera pulang. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, rencana sudah di buat, waktu sudah di tentukan, dan Ryeowoon telah termakan rayuan gombal Hangeng.

.

.

.

Setelah para tamu undangan pulang, kedua gadis kembar itu kembali ke kamar mereka dan Ryeowook langsung mencecar adiknya.

"Kau setuju untuk menemuinya, bukan?" tanya Ryeowook hampir lepas diri.

"Tentu saja tidak." bohong Ryeowoon. Dan Ryeowook tahu bahwa adiknya sedang berbohong. "Lagipula, ini bukan urusanmu."

"Pria itu bajingan, Ryeowoon! Dan semua orang di Seoul tahu!"

"Dia juga tahu orang sering menggunjingkannya. Dia sudah cerita padaku."

"Cih, dasar licik! Kau tidak boleh menemuinya, Ryeowoon! Titik!"

"Aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang kumau! Kau tak bisa menghalangiku!"

"Ryeowoon, kumohon...tolong dengarkan aku...sekali saja." pinta Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau akan terluka. Kau belum cukup berpengalaman untuk menghadapi pria semacam dia. Percayalah padaku, semua cerita tentangnya benar-benar mengerikan."

"Dia bilang semua cerita itu bohong." bantah Ryeowoon yang sudah terbujuk rayuan Hangeng. "Mereka semua iri padanya karena ia tampan, punya kedudukan, dan juga kaya raya."

"Ketampanannya akan segera pudar, kedudukannya dia dapat dari istrinya, dan dia kaya karena kebetulan beruntung. Jadi, mengapa orang harus iri?"

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau menginginkannya dan bukan pengacara appa yang muram serta membosankan itu, benar?"

"Jangan bicara begitu kasar tentangnya, Ryeowoon! Yesung-ssi takkan mencelakaimu, lain halnya dengan Hangeng-ssi. Dia akan memakaimu lalu membuangmu seperti kertas bekas. Setelah semuanya berakhir, dia akan kembali pada istrinya dan punya anak lagi."

"Aku tidak peduli!" seru Ryeowoon. "Kami hanya berteman saja. Lagipula dia kan sudah menikah."

Perut Ryeowook tertusuk pedih seperti biasanya kalau ia sedang berselisih paham dengan Ryeowoon. Ia tak suka bertengkar dengan adiknya, dan itu jarang sekali terjadi. Pertengkaran ini bukan seperti perselisihan sewaktu mereka masih kanak-kanak, atau tentang keusilan dan kenakalan Ryeowoon. Masalah ini bagaikan antara hidup atau mati, dan Ryeowook menyadari hal itu. Ryeowoon berusaha menutup-nutupi rencananya agar ia bisa lebih bebas bertemu dengan Hangeng. Ia tak mau repot-repot berbicara panjang lebar untuk menjelaskan betapa kosongnya pernikahan pria itu. Hangeng bahkan menyinggung tentang rencananya untuk bercerai karena sudah tak tahan lagi dengan pernikahan tanpa cinta seperti itu. Ryeowoon sangat kasihan pada Hangeng, tapi Ryeowook sangat membencinya dan bermaksud untuk menyingkirkan pria itu jauh-jauh dari Ryeowoon sebelum ia sempat merusak adiknya.

Ketika malam itu mereka tidur jauh sesudah pukul 3 dini hari, benak Ryeowook hanya penuh kemelut yang menimpa adiknya, dan benak Ryeowoon di penuhi pesta dansa keluarga Song yang akan di hadirinya keesokan malam, ia sudah sangat tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Hangeng lagi.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

CHAP 3 UPDATE! Maaf yah chap yang ini agak lama update-nya dan juga pendek dari 2 chap sebelumnya, akhir-akhir ini Dee lagi kena sindrom males ngetik (emang ada?) XD Btw, Dee mau jawab beberapa komentar dulu:

_**R'Rin4869**_ dan _**Yurako Koizumi**_: Kenapa chap kemarin alurnya bertele-tele? Karena saya sengaja *plak* XD Ummm, sebenarnya sih kepengen mencoba untuk menjadi author yang 'detail' tapi malah ceritanya yang jadi ribet dan bikin pusing sendiri *baru baca ulang soalnya* -_- Semoga chap yang ini udah gak bertele-tele lagi ^^ Gomawo untuk review-nya Yura hyung-ie(?) dan Rhin-chan~

_**LQ**_: Eh? Masa sih? Dan siapa itu RyeoRim ._.? Mungkin kamu pernah baca FF yang Ryeowook-nya juga jadi kembar kali yah makanya kamu bilang ceritanya sama, tapi serius, ini FF beneran asli buatan Dee sendiri. Kalo bahasa kerennya sih bukan KW-KW-an(?) XD

**BIG THANKS TO:**

_**jangmiyesi**__**,**__** R'Rin4869, NaThan, Guest 1, adeismaya, meidi96**__**, **__**FikaClouds**__**, **__**Yulia cloudsomnia, Yurako Koizumi**__**,**__** MyryeongkU**__**,**__** Fauziyah, Guest 2, aningeko81**__**, LQ, NikenayuClouds, UmeWookie, Yulia Cloud, sushimakipark, isyarahfeni**_

Banyak yang mengira kalau akan ada cinta segitiga di FF ini yah? Sayang sekali dengan senang hati(?) Dee mengatakan TEBAKAN KALIAN SEMUA SALAH XD Hayooo~ ada yang bisa nebak jalan cerita selanjutnya kayak gimana? Clue-nya udah terpampang jelas di chap ini lho XD Kepo? Sama saya juga! *plak* XD Oke, sampai jumpa di chap 4~ **DON'T BE SILENT READER PLEASE ^^ AND...**

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DEEREAL3424 -**


	4. Chapter 4

"_**BELAHAN JIWA"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Ryeo Wook as Ahn Ryeo Wook & Ahn Ryeo Woon**_

_**Kim Jong Woon as Kim Ye Sung**_

_**ALL SUPER JUNIOR MEMBERS**_

_**ALL SMTOWN ARTIST (Kangta, BoA, TVXQ, SNSD, SHINee, f(x), EXO) **_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance – Drama**_

**Chapter:**

_**4 (Four)**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – Genderswitch (For Uke) – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

_**BAB IV**_

Keesokan harinya Ryeowook terbangun oleh gedebuk suara dari bawah. Selagi berbaring, ia kembali teringat dengan pertengkaran menyedihkan dengan adiknya. Tetapi ketika ia menengok ke sisi sebelahnya, adiknya sudah tak ada di tempat tidur. Ryeowook bangun perlahan, mencuci muka, menyisir rambutnya lalu keluar dari kamar. Begitu tiba di bawah, dilihatnya banyak orang hilir-mudik di taman untuk membongkar tenda, mengembalikan perabotan ke tempatnya semula, dan mengantarkan karangan bunga dari para tamu. Leeteuk dan kepala pelayan berdiri di tengah-tengah kesibukan itu untuk memberi petunjuk.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Ryeowook pada Leeteuk dengan senyuman.

"Pagi, Ryeowook! Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Leeteuk ramah. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Mianhae, pagi ini aku terlambat bangun dan tidak membantu kalian."

"Tak apa, hasil kerjamu semalam sangat bagus. Kau patut beristirahat hari ini. Aku senang kau bisa tidur nyenyak walaupun berisik begini. Kau tahu, semua orang bilang pesta semalam sangat sukses. Lihat saja betapa banyak karangan bunga tanda terima kasih yang kita terima. Semuanya kuletakkan di ruang makan, kau bisa melihatnya disana."

Ryeowook berjalan gontai ke ruang makan, sambil bertanya-tanya kemana Ryeowoon pergi. Di antara karangan-karangan bunga yang pertama dilihatnya, terdapat sebuah pot besar berisi 2 lusin mawar merah. Pada kartu yang tergantung disitu tertulis, _"Terima kasih untuk malam terpenting dalam hidupku~"_. Tak ada tanda tangan pada kartu itu, tapi sampulnya ditujukan kepada Ryeowoon. Mudah sekali menebak siapa yang mengirimnya. Namun ada juga satu karangan cantik dari Yesung yang ditujukan pada keluarga Ahn disertai ucapan terima kasih atas malam yang menyenangkan. Ryeowook tahu malam kemarin adalah pertama kalinya Yesung menghadiri acara resmi sejak kematian istrinya, dan ia senang pria itu menikmatinya.

Ketika Ryeowook pergi ke dapur untuk melihat kegiatan di sana, didapatinya Ryeowoon sedang duduk santai sambil minum kopi. Sejenak ia berdiri menatap adiknya dengan gundah, lalu menghampirinya dan duduk di sisinya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Ryeowook kikuk karena masih merasa tak enak dengan pertengkaran mereka semalam.

"Nyenyak sekali, terima kasih." jawab Ryeowoon sopan tanpa menatap kakaknya. "Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tidur terus dengan suara berisik begini."

"Mungkin aku terlalu lelah." kata gadis itu singkat. "Kau sudah melihat karangan bunga yang dikirimkan untukmu?"

"Hm, sudah."

"Kurasa aku tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Pasti kau juga tahu." Ryeowook berbicara dengan hati-hati, dan ruangan itu mendadak hening sejenak. "Kuharap kau mau memikirkan apa yang kukatakan semalam, Ryeowoon."

"Itu kan hanya bunga, Wookie. Kau tak perlu melebih-lebihkan kiriman bunga maupun apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia pria yang sangat menarik, itu saja. Kau tak perlu membesar-besarkan masalah ini."

"Kuharap kau tak akan berduaan dengannya lagi malam ini. Aku tidak ingin kau digunjingkan oleh orang banyak, kau harus betul-betul berhati-hati."

"Terima kasih untuk nasehatmu, Ahn Ryeowook." cetus Ryeowoon sambil memandang tajam kakaknya.

Dari luar mereka terlihat identik, tapi didalam begitu jauh berbeda, sehingga sulit membayangkan bahwa mereka itu bersaudara, apalagi saudara kembar. Gelombang ketakutan kini menjalari tubuh Ryeowook, kadang ia menyadari ada jurang dalam yang tiba-tiba membentang di antara mereka berdua.

"Hari ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Aku mau menghadiri rapat salah satu komunitas pejuang hak wanita. Waeyo? Apakah aku perlu izin darimu, Ryeowook-ie sayang?"

"Aku hanya bertanya saja. Kau tak perlu begitu peka ataupun berbicara kasar seperti itu." tukas Ryeowook kesal. "Lagipula, sejak kapan kau minta izin dariku untuk melakukan sesuatu? Kau hanya mengharapkan aku menutupi perbuatanmu dari appa, dan kau tak pernah repot-repot bertanya sebelum melakukan apa saja yang kau ingin lakukan."

"Hari ini kau tak perlu menutupi perbuatanku, terima kasih banyak." ujar Ryeowoon. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kegiatanmu hari ini? Pasti urusan rumah tangga, bukan?"

Nada suara Ryeowoon membuat Ryeowook merasa dirinya begitu membosankan. Ditatapnya adiknya dengan hati tertusuk. Memang tak ada yang mengiriminya 2 lusin mawar dengan kartu tanpa nama. Pria yang dikaguminya saja mengirimkan kartu berisi pesan khusus yang ditujukan bukan saja padanya, tapi juga pada ayah dan adiknya. Sejenak Ryeowook bertanya-tanya, apakah ucapan Ryeowook bahwa ia iri memang benar?

.

.

.

Sisa hari itu berlalu sangat cepat. Ryeowoon kembali ke rumah siang-siang dan Leeteuk langsung menyuruhnya untuk membantu mengawasi para pekerja. Ryeowook bekerja keras untuk membetulkan kerusakan di taman, sehingga pada pukul 5 sore, secara ajaib rumah mereka sudah tampak rapi lagi. Leeteuk memuji kerja keras mereka berdua, begitu pula ayah mereka yang tanpa diduga sudah berdiri di sana sejam yang lalu.

"Semua orang pasti tak akan percaya kalau rumah ini habis digunakan untuk mengundang tamu, apalagi 50 orang berdansa dimana-mana! Kalian benar-benar nyonya rumah yang hebat!" seru Kangta.

Ryeowoon yang tak tertarik mendengar pujian dari ayahnya memilih untuk naik ke atas dan bersiap-siap pergi ke pesta keluarga Song. Di kamarnya, Ryeowook sudah menyiapkan gaun yang akan mereka pakai, gaun merah muda berpotongan sederhana yang diharapkan takkan menarik perhatian Hangeng.

"Apakah kalian suka tinggal disini?" tanya Kangta pada Ryeowook.

"Ne, appa! Aku suka tinggal disini." jawab Ryeowook sambil melontarkan seulas senyum. "Aku tak tahu apakah akan senang tinggal disini terus. Mungkin aku akan kehilangan suasana desa kalau tinggal di kota selamanya, tapi secara keseluruhan aku menyukai semuanya. Ada begitu banyak kegiatan disini."

"Rasanya appa harus lebih giat lagi memperkenalkan kalian pada pemuda-pemuda yang baik." ujar Kangta setengah hati. "Tak lama lagi kau dan Ryeowoon sudah harus menikah, walau appa harus akui bahwa appa tak suka membayangkannya. Appa tak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau tidak ada kalian. Apalagi kau, Ryeowook. Jangan terlalu memanjakan appa, sayang. Appa betul-betul khawatir bila nanti ditinggalkan olehmu."

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan appa." Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Kangta dan menciumnya. "Aku tak mungkin sanggup meninggalkan appa."

Gadis itu pernah berkata demikian saat berusia 5 tahun, lalu di usia 10 tahun, tapi saat ini ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan ayahnya, sementara kesehatan sang ayah semakin hari semakin mundur dan juga jantungnya semakin lemah. Siapa yang akan mengurusnya nanti? Dan siapa yang akan menjaga kelancaran rumah tangganya?

Kangta sangat kagum akan pengabdian Ryeowook padanya, namun ia tahu bahwa keliru sekali kalau ia mengharapkan putrinya selalu berada disisinya. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang ingin itu terjadi, tapi ia sadar bahwa ia tak boleh mementingkan diri sendiri. Karena tak mau lagi memikirkan kemungkinan kehilangan putrinya, ia mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Apakah semalam Ryeowoon berkenalan dengan seseorang yang menarik? Appa tidak begitu memperhatikannya karena sibuk berbincang dengan tamu penting."

"Kurasa tidak, appa." dusta Ryeowook berusaha menutupi perbuatan Ryeowoon. "Kami belum bertemu siapa-siapa. Maksudku...belum betul-betul bertemu...seperti itu."

"Ryeowoon bertingkah laku baik, bukan?"

"Ya, aku sendiri yang mengawasinya." jawab gadis itu dengan senyuman. "Sebaiknya appa bersiap-siap sekarang untuk pergi ke pesta dansa keluarga Song karena aku juga harus memilihkan gaun yang tepat untuk Ryeowoon."

"Baik, nyonya muda." balas Kangta dengan canda, membuat Ryeowook tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, Ryeowook kembali memikirkan percakapannya dengan ayahnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia betul-betul tak bisa membayangkan bila ia menikah dan meninggalkan ayahnya. Kalau saja ibu mereka masih hidup, mereka mungkin bisa hidup normal. Tapi karena situasinya seperti sekarang, Ryeowook merasa paling tidak salah satu dari mereka harus tetap tinggal untuk menjaga sang ayah, dan jelas dialah yang akan melakukannya. Tapi kemudian pikirannya melayang pada Yesung, dan tiba-tiba terpikir olehnya bagaimana kalau ada pria seperti dia meminangnya? Mendadak hati gadis itu berdebar kencang. Ia tak mampu membayangkan dirinya dicintai oleh seorang pria seperti Yesung.

Setibanya Ryeowook di kamar tidur, dilihatnya adiknya sedang memilih-milih pakaian. Setengah lusin gaun berserakan di lantai, termasuk gaun merah muda yang telah dipersiapkannya untuk mereka kenakan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Ahn Ryeowoon?!" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Aku tidak mau memakai baju itu!" cetus Ryeowoon geram sambil melempar baju lain yang tak disukainya ke kursi. "Kita akan terlihat seperti sepasang gadis kampungan, persis seperti yang kau inginkan!"

"Ck, jadi gaun mana yang kau pilih?" tanya gadis itu lagi tanpa menanggapi tuduhan dari Ryeowoon.

Ryeowoon kembali mengaduk isi lemari mereka dan kemudian mengambil gaun yang tak pernah disukai Ryeowook. Gaun beludru merah tua berhias manik-manik kecil dengan potongan dada yang terlalu rendah. Tapi mau tak mau Ryeowook harus mengakui bahwa gaun itu tampak lebih bagus dari yang diingatnya, tapi juga terlalu berani.

"Kau tahu, aku tak suka gaun itu." tandas Ryeowook begitu melihat gaun tersebut di tangan Ryeowoon. "Terlalu mencolok, dan potongan dadanya terlalu rendah. Kita akan terlihat seperti gadis murahan."

"Tidak apa. Kau pakai saja gaun merah muda itu dan aku memakai yang ini."

"Tidak mau! Kita tidak pernah memakai baju yang berbeda saat akan bepergian!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita sudah dewasa, Wookie. Kita tak harus selalu memakai baju yang sama. Kuakui gaun merah muda itu memang 'manis'. Begitu 'manis' sampai membuatku muak melihatnya! Ini gaun yang mau kupakai, dan kalau kau tak suka, kau bebas memakai baju yang lain!"

"Dengar, malam kemarin bukan malam terpenting dalam hidupnya, tapi mungkin dalam hidupmu!" Dengan marah Ryeowook menarik gaun yang sama dari dalam lemari. "Aku benci gaun bodoh ini, dan menyesal dulu sudah membuatnya. Terutama kalau kau sengaja bermaksud mempermalukan kita dengan memaksaku memakainya ke pesta keluarga Song dan membiarkan dirimu dirusak oleh Hangeng!"

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus memakainya, bukan?" tanya Ryeowoon sembari memoleskan lipstik di bibirnya. Sebelumnya, Ryeowoon tak pernah sekalipun memakai lipstik, dan sekarang gadis itu tampak sangat berbeda di mata Ryeowook. Ia tak hanya cantik, tapi juga sedikit liar.

Ketika kedua gadis itu turun ke bawah, Kangta sempat terpaku sejenak. Kedua putrinya benar-benar bukan lagi gadis kecil, tapi sudah menjadi wanita dewasa yang sungguh memukau. Ryeowoon turun terlebih dahulu dengan gerak tubuh menyiratkan gairah, sementara Ryeowook menyusul dengan kikuk.

"Astaga! Darimana kalian mendapatkan gaun itu?" seru Kangta terperanjat melihat gaun yang mereka pakai begitu eksotis.

"Ryeowook sendiri yang merancangnya, appa." jawab Ryeowoon manis.

"Sebetulnya, aku cuma meniru. Tapi jadinya tak sebagus yang ku mau."

"Semua orang pasti akan iri pada appa nanti saat melihat penampilan kalian. Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang!" kata Kangta sambil menggiring putri-putrinya ke limusin yang sudah menunggu.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga kini tiba di kediaman keluarga Song yang mirip seperti istana kerajaan. Ada 400 tamu yang menghadiri pesta itu, diantaranya adalah tokoh-tokoh penting dan pengusaha sukses di Korea Selatan yang selama ini hanya mereka baca kiprahnya di koran. Tak sengaja mata Ryeowook melihat Yesung sedang berbincang dengan salah satu tamu, namun gadis itu tak berani menghampirinya dan memilih untuk mencari keberadaan sang adik.

"Kau tampak sangat menarik malam ini." Ryeowook mendengar suara bariton yang sudah dikenalnya dan dengan heran mendapati Yesung sedang berdiri di belakangnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya." ucap Ryeowook dengan senyuman. "Bagaimana Anda bisa ada disini?"

"Sebetulnya, mendiang istriku adalah sahabat dekat dari Victoria Song, dan dia bersikeras memintaku untuk datang. Kalau bukan karena kemarin malam keluargamu mengundangnya ke pesta dansa, belum tentu aku akan datang kemari." kata Yesung menjelaskan. "Dimana Nona Ryeowoon? Aku belum melihatnya sama sekali."

"Dia menghilang begitu saja ketika kami sampai. Dia mengenakan gaun buruk yang sama seperti ini." keluh Ryeowook pada Yesung. Tapi setidaknya, penampilan mereka tidak terlalu mencolok diantara para tamu lainnya. Beberapa tamu ada juga yang mengenakan gaun seperti itu, bahkan ada yang lebih berani lagi.

"Sebenarnya, gaun ini cukup bagus. Sangat bagus, malah." ujar Yesung sedikit malu. "Apakah istilah 'sangat dewasa' kurang tepat untuk wanita seumurmu?"

"Tak pantas, itu ungkapan yang lebih cocok. Saya katakan pada Ryeowoon bahwa saya merasa seperti wanita jalang ketika mengenakan gaun ini."

"Apakah ayah kalian keberatan kalian memakai gaun itu?"

"Tidak, beliau menyukainya. Dia mengira gaun ini adalah pilihan saya karena Ryeowoon mengatakan bahwa saya yang telah membuatnya."

"Kaum lelaki selalu suka melihat wanita mengenakan gaun dengan bahan beludru merah. Kurasa gaun seperti itu sedikit memberi kesan nakal dan seksi."

Sembari melanjutkan perbincangan, Yesung menemani Ryeowook makan malam, dan setelah itu memperkenalkan Ryeowook pada segerombolan gadis muda yang dikenalnya. Ia terpaksa meninggalkan gadis itu setelah menjelaskan bahwa putranya sedang sakit sehingga ia tak bisa tinggal terlalu lama disana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ryeowook melihat adiknya berada di lantai dansa, dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan Hangeng. Mereka berputar-putar dengan luwes mengikuti irama lamban _waltz_, lalu meneruskannya dengan dansa terbaru _foxtrot_. Hati Ryeowook tercekat melihat kedua orang itu begitu betah menari di lantai dansa.

"Astaga! Kalian seakan-akan ada dua!" seru seorang gadis dalam kelompok Ryeowook yang bernama Kim Taeyeon. "Apakah kalian persis sama dalam segala hal?"

"Kira-kira begitu." Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan klise tersebut. "Kami ini seperti orang dan bayangannya dalam cermin. Apa yang kupunya disebelah kanan, ada padanya disebelah kiri."

"Masa kecil kalian pasti sangat seru!" komentar salah satu gadis dari keluarga Choi, yaitu Choi Sulli.

"Apakah kalian selalu bertukar jati diri?" tanya gadis lainnya bernama Jessica Jung.

"Aniya. Kami melakukannya saat mau berbuat nakal, atau untuk menutupi kesalahan kami. Adikku sangat membenci ujian sekolah, jadi aku yang selalu menggantikannya. Waktu kami masih sangat kecil, dia terus membujukku untuk minum obat bagiannya, sampai sakitku makin parah karena minum obat dua kali."

"Kenapa kau mau melakukannya?" Kali ini adik dari Jessica, Krystal Jung, yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Karena aku menyayanginya. Aku sering melakukan hal-hal bodoh buatnya dan juga sebaliknya. Akhirnya ayah kami mengeluarkan kami dari sekolah karena kami terlalu sering membuat kekacauan. Tapi itu adalah masa-masa terbaik dalam hidupku."

Para gadis itu terpesona mendengar kisah Ryeowook. Pembicaraan mereka telah sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook dari adiknya, namun hatinya kembali resah ketika sejam kemudian dilihatnya Ryeowoon masih berdansa dengan Hangeng. Mereka tak meninggalkan lantai dansa sama sekali, dan Ryeowoon tampak seperti lebur dalam pelukan Hangeng, berputar perlahan sambil berpandangan seolah melupakan ratusan orang di sekitar mereka. Ryeowook berpamitan pada teman-teman barunya dan pergi mencari Yesung yang kini tengah bersiap pergi dan sudah mengenakan mantelnya.

"Bisakah Anda menolong saya sekali lagi?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ada yang tak beres?" tanya Yesung prihatin. Nada suara Ryeowook mengingatkannya pada kejadian ketika ia diminta membantu membebaskan Ryeowoon dari kantor polisi. "Apakah adikmu berbuat ulah lagi?"

"Saya rasa begitu. Maukah Anda berdansa dengan saya, Tuan Yesung?"

"Panggil aku Yesung saja. Kurasa hubungan kita sudah lebih akrab dari sebelumnya."

Yesung kemudian melepas mantelnya dan memberikannya pada kepala pelayan lagi, meski tadi ia butuh waktu setengah jam untuk mendapatkan mantel itu. Pria itu berjalan patuh di belakang Ryeowook menuju ruang dansa. Setibanya disana, ia melihat Hangeng dan Ryeowoon sedang berdansa sangat lekat, dan wajah Ryeowook tampak sangat jengkel melihatnya. Yesung membimbing Ryeowook ke lantai dansa dan membawanya sedekat mungkin pada Ryeowoon, tapi Hangeng dengan pintar menghindar terus, dan Ryeowoon tampak tak memedulikan lirikan tajam serta wajah masam kakaknya. Akhirnya, ia membelakangi mereka, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hangeng, lalu mereka meninggalkan lantai dansa dan menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

Ryeowook pergi ke kamar mandi dan berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang mendadak muncul begitu saja. Pertengkarannya dengan Ryeowoon membuatnya kesal sejak awal malam itu, dan melihatnya melekat terus pada Hangeng jelas tak meringankan penderitaannya. Gadis itu baru saja mau beranjak ke luar ketika dilihatnya Victoria Song berjalan menghampirinya.

"Nona Ahn." kata wanita itu tanpa basa-basi. "Kalau boleh saya sarankan, sebaiknya Anda bermain-main dengan pemuda yang seumuran dengan Anda saja. Atau paling tidak, carilah seorang bujangan dan bukannya pria beristri yang sudah beranak tiga!"

Victoria menatap Ryeowook tanpa berkedip. Wajah Ryeowook langsung merah padam saat ia menyadari bahwa wanita ini mengira ia adalah Ryeowoon. Namun ia tak bisa menyalahkan kalau istri sah Hangeng ini sangat marah.

"Saya minta maaf, nyonya." ujar Ryeowook tenang, berharap ia bisa mendinginkan suasana. "Suami Anda punya hubungan bisnis dengan ayah saya, dan tadi kami hanya membicarakan masalah keluarga. Dia banyak sekali bercerita tentang Anda dan anak-anak Anda selagi kami berdansa."

"Saya tidak percaya! Saya malah heran kalau dia masih ingat bahwa dia telah berkeluarga! Kalau kau tidak mau menyesal, sebaiknya kau menjauh darinya sekarang juga! Kau tak berarti apa-apa buatnya, tahu! Dia akan bermain-main denganmu sebentar, lalu membuangmu seperti sampah! Dan dia akan kembali pada saya! Dia selalu kembali pada saya! Paham?!"

Wanita itu berbalik dan langsung pergi, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang dadanya mendadak terasa sesak. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Victoria memang benar. Wanita itu sangat mengenal suaminya dan telah berkali-kali menyaksikan ulah pria itu. Tapi Hangeng memang selalu kembali padanya karena kedudukannya, namanya, dan karena Victoria jauh lebih pintar dari semua wanita yang dipermainkan Hangeng.

Ketika Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya Ryeowoon telah kembali berdansa dalam pelukan Hangeng, kali ini mereka tampak jauh lebih mesra dengan tubuh menempel erat dan bibir yang hampir bersentuhan. Ingin rasanya Ryeowook menjerit marah, tapi sekarang hanya ada satu cara yang terpikir olehnya. Gadis itu mencari ayahnya dan mengatakan bahwa kepalanya pusing sekali. Kangta langsung cemas dan pergi mencari Ryeowoon. Ia agak kurang senang ketika mendapati putrinya sedang berdansa dengan Hangeng, tapi ia tak mau menganggapnya dengan serius.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Ryeowoon menatap tajam kearah Ryeowook saat ayah mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ia sangat mengenal kakaknya, dan tak percaya kalau Ryeowook sakit kepala. Namun gadis itu tak tahu betapa sedihnya hati Ryeowook melihat tingkah lakunya tadi.

"Kau cerdik sekali." cetus Ryeowoon dingin ketika mereka sudah naik ke kamar tidur.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Kepalaku betul-betul sakit." tegas Ryeowook sambil melepas gaun yang dibencinya. Ingin rasanya ia membakar gaun itu, apalagi setelah melihat tingkah Ryeowoon. Adiknya benar-benar telah merendahkan martabat mereka.

"Kau tahu persis apa yang kumaksud. Tapi sia-sia saja kau mencoba untuk menghalangi kami."

Ryeowoon yakin Hangeng jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya dan berniat untuk menceraikan istrinya. Tapi kalaupun tidak, ia tak terlalu peduli. Mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih sepanjang hidup mereka tanpa harus menikah. Hangeng adalah pria idaman Ryeowoon. Ia nekat, berani, jujur, dan bersedia berkorban untuk apa yang diyakininya. Ryeowoon menganggap pria itu pangeran penyelamat yang siap membebaskannya dari kehidupan membosankan di desa.

"Tadi istrinya menyerangku di kamar mandi. Dia mengira kau adalah aku." kata Ryeowook sambil mengenakan baju tidurnya. "Dia bilang Hangeng akan menggunakan mangsanya, dan bila semuanya telah selesai, dia akan membuang gadis yang telah dipermainkannya begitu saja. Aku tak ingin kau jadi seperti mereka, Ryeowoon. Tolong, gunakan akal sehatmu. Jangan berhubungan dengannya, dia berbahaya."

"Kau cemburu?" tuduh Ryeowoon dingin.

"Sama sekali tidak!"

"Betul, kau cemburu. Dia mencintaiku, dan kau takut dia akan mengambilku darimu."

"Apakah kau tidak menyadari resiko yang kau ambil kalau kau membiarkan dirimu jatuh cinta pada pria ini? Sudah berulang kali kukatakan, dia berbahaya, Ryeowoon!"

"Aku akan berhati-hati." ujar Ryeowoon asal-asalan.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan menemuinya lagi." ulang Ryeowook setelah adiknya masih tidak mau mendengarkan kata-katanya. "Kumohon."

"Jangan minta aku berjanji begitu. Pokoknya, aku takkan bertindak bodoh."

"Menemuinya itu termasuk tindakan bodoh. Istrinya saja tahu itu."

"Dia marah sebab Hangeng mau menceraikannya. Kau juga pasti akan bereaksi yang sama bila itu terjadi padamu, kan?"

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menunggu sampai dia benar-benar bercerai?"

"Wookie, semua itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama sekali. Dia bilang, cinta bisa mengalahkan segalanya. Dan aku mencintainya...oh, Wookie, aku betul-betul mencintainya!" ucap Ryeowoon dengan mata terpejam, hatinya terasa terbang kala membayangkan Hangeng. "Bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan perasaanku? Aku bersedia mati untuknya kalau dia memintanya."

"Itulah yang kutakutkan. Aku tak mau kau disakiti."

"Tidak akan! Aku bersumpah! Kapan-kapan akan aku kenalkan kau padanya. Aku mau kau menyukainya. Wookie, tolong...aku butuh dukunganmu."

"Ryeowoon, kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku menganggap perbuatanmu ini berbahaya dan keliru, dan aku khawatir kau akan terluka. Barangkali aku tidak bisa menghalangimu, tapi aku tak mau membantumu melakukannya. Kali ini tidak."

"Kalau begitu, bersumpahlah kau tidak akan bilang pada siapapun...bersumpahlah padaku." pinta Ryeowoon sambil berlutut. "Dia tidak akan...percayalah, dia tidak akan melukaiku...percayalah padaku."

"Bukan kau yang tak kupercaya." kata Ryeowook sambil menghela napas panjang. "Sementara ini, aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi kalau dia sampai menyakitimu, entah apa yang akan kulakukan padanya."

"Tidak akan! Aku sangat mengenalnya, Wookie! Aku mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini!"

"Dalam 2 hari saja, Ahn Ryeowoon? Aku tidak percaya! Kau ini gadis penuh ide radikal, tapi ternyata sangat bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa begitu cepat mempercayai pria itu?"

"Karena aku tahu siapa dia. Aku sangat mengerti jiwanya. Kami adalah 2 manusia bebas, dengan ide yang persis sama, yang sangat beruntung karena telah saling berjumpa. Dia bilang dia sudah menunggu gadis sepertiku sepanjang hidupnya, dan sekarang setelah menemukanku, dia hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata."

"Bagaimana dengan istri dan anak-anaknya? Mau dikemanakan mereka?"

"Dia bilang istrinya yang memaksanya punya anak. Dia sendiri sebenarnya menolak mempunyai anak dalam pernikahan yang tak berdasarkan cinta. Jadi istrinya-lah yang bersalah, karena itu biar saja dia yang bertanggung jawab atas anak-anak mereka."

Tak lama kemudian mereka mematikan lampu, dan Ryeowook tidur dengan lengan merangkul adiknya. Gadis itu membisikkan sesuatu tapi Ryeowoon sudah setengah tertidur saat ia mengangguk dan merapat lebih dekat pada kakaknya. Pikiran Ryeowoon pun sudah melayang jauh, pada Hangeng dan kencan mereka keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

HAPPY CHINESE YEWOOK DAY! *telat weh* XD Hadeeeh, Dee masih gak nyangka sama update-an IG dan Weibo-nya Yesung masa. Semacam gak percaya karena biasanya yang umbar-umbar YeWook moment itu kan Ryeowook dan kemarin (05 Maret 2014), YWS dibuat bahagia sama foto YeWook yang mesranya minta ampun! Bukannya jealous, Dee malah jadi seneng(?) dan semangat buat ngetik chap 4 XD YeWook emang udah REAL! TITIK!

**BIG THANKS TO:**

_**Oneheartforsuju, Korban Brokoro, MingKyuMingKyu, onkey shipper04, Kim RyeoChan, Yurako Koizumi**__**,**__** aningeko81**__**, sushimakipark, **__**R'Rin4869, Guest 1, Yulia cloudsomnia, MyryeongkU**__**,**__** jangmiyesi, adeismaya, Guest 2, **__**liplip**_

Ah, iya lupa, adakah reader yang tau official couple di EXO? Dan ada yang mau berteman sama Dee di beberapa akun socmed Dee? Hahahaha~ *promosi dikitlah* ^^v Find me on:

_**Twitter, Instagram, LINE, Kakao Talk: /realdee3424**_

_**Path: Dewi Rizky**_

_**BBM: 73EFFF66**_

Okay, see you on next chapter! **DON'T BE SILENT READER PLEASE ^^ AND...**

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DEEREAL3424 -**


	5. Chapter 5

DISINI SAYA HANYA AKAN MEMBERIKAN SEBUAH PEMBERITAHUAN SINGKAT. SAYA, DEEREAL3424 MENYATAKAN AKAN HIATUS DARI FFN MULAI HARI INI SAMPAI BATAS WAKTU YANG TIDAK DITENTUKAN.

SEBELUMNYA, SAYA MINTA MAAF KARENA FF "BELAHAN JIWA" TIDAK BISA SAYA LANJUTKAN LAGI. BUKAN KARENA SAYA KEHABISAN IDE ATAU BUKAN KARENA KURANGNYA REVIEW YANG MASUK, TAPI KARENA SAYA MENEMUKAN SEBUAH BLOG YANG MENJIPLAK FF INI DAN MENGUBAH CASTNYA MENJADI MEMBER SALAH SATU BOYBAND KOREA SELATAN YANG SEDANG NAIK DAUN. DAN YANG MEMBUAT SAYA HERAN ADALAH PEMBACA FF JIPLAKAN ITU LEBIH BANYAK YANG MEMBERIKAN FEEDBACK/REVIEW/KOMENTAR KETIMBANG FF ASLINYA. SAYA BENAR-BENAR KECEWA SEKALI DAN TIDAK TAHU HARUS BILANG APA LAGI.

SAYA TIDAK AKAN KELUAR DARI FFN TAPI MUNGKIN SAYA TIDAK AKAN MEMBUAT FF LAGI SEPERTI DULU DAN HANYA AKTIF SEBAGAI PEMBACA SAJA. FF "BELAHAN JIWA" DAN FF LAINNYA TIDAK AKAN SAYA HAPUS DARI AKUN INI.

DAN UNTUK SIAPAPUN ANDA YANG TELAH MENJIPLAK FF SAYA, SAYA TIDAK AKAN MARAH. SAYA HANYA KECEWA SAJA. SAYA TIDAK BERHARAP ANDA MEMBACA TULISAN INI TAPI SAYA RASA, ANDA PASTI MEMPUNYAI PERASAAN SEBAGAI MANUSIA. SAYA HANYA MENGINGATKAN ANDA AGAR ANDA TIDAK TERUS-TERUSAN MENJIPLAK KARYA ORANG LAIN. SEMOGA ANDA BISA MELANJUTKAN FF SAYA DI BLOG ANDA.

IT'S NOT THE END...BUT AND...

THANK YOU~ ^^

- DEEREAL3424 -


End file.
